Innocent Pursuit of Subtle Happiness
by CreotiaFlayier
Summary: I do not own Initial D. This is my first attempt at anime. TR/FT I should have warned...Takumi, is slightly out of character. SORRY! Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dawn was almost upon the Fujiwara Tofu Shop. The sounds coming from within the establishment were the usual, Takumi was in the shower and Bunta was loading the 86 with that mornings deliveries. No one usually came by so early; when the doorbell rang, it was no wonder when Bunta jumped and headed to the door. When the elder opened the door, he was surprised to see Ryousuke Takahashi standing in the frame. He was dressed the way he usually dresses, khaki slacks, button up shirt underneath a cardigan sweater.

"Forgive the hour of my visit Fujiwara-san, has Takumi left for his morning deliveries already," Ryousuke asked the bewildered old man.

"Tak, he's up in the shower. It's almost time for him to leave. Would you like to accompany him so that the two of you can talk," Bunta answered after getting over his initial shock of someone being at his door this early in the morning.

"I would like that very much. I'll just wait outside by my car," Ryousuke replied.

It had been nearly two months since Project D was formed. In that time, Takumi had managed to be a bigger asset than he originally figured. His plan was not _just_ to witness the technique of Takumi, but to see what kind of technique _and_ presence of mind he carried behind the wheel. In person, Takumi was shyest boy racer that Rye had ever met. He knew from personal experience not to underestimate his driving whatsoever. The cool confidence and the lazy approach he used while drifting made him one of the best in the whole of Japan.

While Ryousuke was thinking about this, Takumi came outside. He was already aware of the eldest Takahashi brother's presence. He wanted to know the reasoning behind the visit. Takumi knew that there was a Project D meeting this afternoon. He really could speak to Ryousuke then. Despite not wanting to speak, he was rather elated to know that he was graced with a personal visit from the White Comet of Akagi. He felt his pulse quicken ever so slightly in the presence of the team's captain.

"Hey Ryousuke, what do you need," Takumi asked trying to stifle a rather large yawn.

"I was wondering if we could speak in private and figured your daily tofu delivery run would be the best way to maintain privacy," Ryousuke replied matter of factly.

"Oh, okay, the way my dad was going on about your visit, he was under the impression that it was about Project D," Takumi responded a little under his breath. Ryousuke had figured that even in familiar territory that Takumi was still shy. It was slowly getting better due to the fact that Keisuke and Takumi were now the best of friends.

"Do you mind if I tag along on this morning's run," Ryousuke asked politely, though knowing that his presence would render agreement anyway.

"I guess if you're looking to witness any special technique this could almost be a waste of time. I don't think that I have much of a technique anyway. If it's to talk, I guess I could try," Takumi replied in a small voice. He looked forward to every morning run because of the privacy it gave him to think about things. People always bothered him out of his thoughts; yet, he still had not managed to meet the expectations of everyone because he was so shy.

Ryousuke had not meant to catch Takumi off guard like this. He felt that it was the best time to talk in private with the young driver. What kind of shift changes or what kind of facial expressions were used during his drifting. He needed something to help his theory about Takumi and street racing in general. The theory that was formulating in his mind right now about Takumi and racing was mindset. The speed it takes to complete a drift plus what is going through the mind of the driver at that moment equals flawless turning capabilities. Keisuke was developing his own technique that was purely for the uphill. Downhill is something that not everyone could do simply because it took too much effort to calibrate the engine and set up body specs. Too much work was required to cars that were not meant to be light weight. The AE-86, on the other hand, was already equipped to be lightweight because it was an older car. The engine had been replaced with a better one, but that really did nothing to the bodyweight. The struts and tire pressure have to be measured just right to maintain flawless drifting runs.

While Ryousuke was going over this in his mind, Takumi was situating himself in the driver's seat. Bunta came out in his usual laziness and handed the cup of water to Takumi. When Ryousuke saw this, he decided to make a mental note as to the significance of the water. It might have been related to the cargo that was in the hatch in the first place. Never being one to conclude false assumptions, Ryousuke decided to ask Takumi about it when the run was finished.

The morning passed without any further event. The entire drive Ryousuke kept his eyes on the shifting and quickness of Takumi's feet. Brake, clutch and gas the quickness and speed in which the peddles were pressed impressed him to no end. The tires were continuously squealing and he thought that they were going to pop as soon as they entered that last turn at the base of the Akina touge. Ryousuke's business had been about Project D, but now he knew that he had made the right decision in his downhill ace. He had noticed that Takumi did indeed look pensive. Something must have been bothering the young driver. Maybe it was just the fact that Takumi was not used to any sort of human contact while he was delivering tofu.

After the run, Takumi pulled into a parking lot and found a secluded corner. He had wondered why Ryousuke was absorbed in watching him drive. Takumi found the fixation to be an awkward, but welcome boost to finishing his run in record time. Never being one for handling delicate situations, Takumi flushed as he tried to gather up courage to speak.

"Uh, what was it that you needed to speak to me about," Takumi asked knowing that he reminded Ryousuke of the rising sun.

"It is quite complicated, quite complicated," Ryousuke replied almost to himself. "I thought about asking you if you felt comfortable being in Project D. After what I witnessed today, I am more certain than ever that you are indeed one of the best decisions that I made about the project."

"I don't…I…," Takumi stuttered as he tried to reply. He was never good at accepting complements because he knew that there was more to be done before he could compete with his father. Bunta was never one to give complements, but he had never said that Takumi needed to improve either. Hearing The White Comet, himself, say that his decision had been right. What could he say in response?

"Did I say something wrong," Ryousuke asked concerned. Takumi was never one to just give up trying to find the right words to say. "I think what I should have said was. You do have more technique than you realize. Not just anyone can shift and switch peddles without losing speed. That takes great agility that not even I have. Every time I switch peddles and try to keep my speed, I cannot keep one foot on both peddles."

"I thought that it was something that everyone could do because that's how I learned from my father," Takumi replied in a small voice. He was unable to contain his blush because of the confession that he had just received from Ryousuke.

"I am not trying to make you feel a certain way. I want to let you know how completely unique you are as a driver," Ryousuke replied. "It was my intention to talk to you about what you expect to gain from doing this."

"The Project sounded like a great idea," Takumi replied. "You had told me that there was a bigger world than just Gunma and the Akin touge. I thought that it might be one of the best ways to see just how good I am."

Ryousuke was stunned at the bluntness of Takumi's answer. He had never been comfortable around anyone in the Project to even vocalize how he truly felt. Either something was really wrong, or they had made tremendous headway as friends. It could even have been attributed to Takumi's lack of sleep. Whatever the case, Ryousuke wanted to the moment to last forever because this was such a rare event.

"I had no idea that you had been paying attention to me that evening," Ryousuke commented. "That was such an interesting event. I finally spoke to you and all you could say to me was that you were not faster than I was. I know when to accept defeat and that night was one of those times that I could accept it."

"You never answered my question, though," Takumi interrupted, not realizing that he had cut Ryousuke off. "I know that you could have beaten me if I had not used the gutter technique that my dad explained to me."

"That is what I have been trying to tell you," Ryousuke politely interrupted. "I did not even know that was a possibility."

"Oh, I guess that you are right," Takumi agreed shyly. "But why did you choose me? I am not so great and I am even socially challenged. I feel like that all I could do is bring the group down. People don't help make me comfortable, they make me nervous."

"You are not dead weight, the dead weight of the group happens to be the one who is always arrogant and narcissistic," Ryousuke replied. "You are humble to the point of almost being annoying, but when you drive, the confidence that you have in yourself takes over. You are slowly overcoming your shyness, but I am not expecting you to party hard like Keisuke."

"You still avoided my question," Takumi retorted. "Why did you choose me?"

"Simple, every time you race you adapt and change. You never get caught making the same mistake twice, but you hardly ever make _any mistakes_. I need someone that can adapt and change. You do that better than anyone, Keisuke included," Ryousuke answered him sincerely.

This one particular moment was something that Ryousuke had wanted for a long time. He had secretly wished to be selfish enough to talk to Takumi. He could talk to him about Project D and cars, but not about a long heart to heart that he really wanted to have. Harboring same sex tendencies, Ryousuke hid behind Project D and college to avoid girlfriends. He desired and yearned secretly and painfully in the solitude that is Ryousuke Takahashi. He wanted no other except the downhill specialist of Project D.

"I just thought that you were doing this out of pity because I am not that great around people," Takumi admitted sadly. He knew that since joining Project D, Itsuki had felt betrayed and had quit speaking to him. The other Speed Stars were just too busy trying to catch up where they knew they were lacking. Takumi had never felt more alone in his life than at that very moment. Natsuki had gone off to Tokyo, but that was the last he had heard from her.

"Why would I do that?," Ryousuke asked sadly. "I don't feel sorry for you, but I know how lonely you are. Never knowing who you can trust or who to confide in."

Takumi almost responded when he realized what time it was. Bunta had told him to be back before sunrise. It was almost sunrise. He hurriedly pulled out of the parking lot and sped home. Bunta was waiting outside for him, looking at his watch. As soon as he saw the 86, he was happy to see Takumi was safe, but infuriated at the lateness. He waited for them to park. As soon as Takumi stepped out, and he thought Ryousuke was out of sight, he grabbed Takumi by the arm and proceeded to continue their meager existence.

Ryousuke was not out of sight; however, he did keep his ear pressed to the door to make sure that Takumi was in any harm. He heard the usual noises of Takumi going up to his room, but being followed by Bunta. What he heard next made his heart stop, heard something tumbling down the stairs. He hoped it was not what he thought, but his worst fears were confirmed. Takumi lay unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Not about to eavesdrop any further, Ryousuke rushed in and proceeded to put his medical knowledge to good use. He checked for a pulse. Then he proceeded to check for broken bones, internal bleeding, head trauma and the condition of his neck.

"Takumi," Ryousuke called as he gently shook him. "Takumi, can you hear me?"

"Ryousuke," Takumi answered quietly. "Why are you still here?" He tried to sit up, but felt Ryousuke hold him down. He followed Ryousuke's line of vision and saw that he was not going to get up anytime soon. His right leg looked none too happy with an open compound fracture staring back at him. It was still a little too early for him to feel any pain because the realization of what had happened had not impacted him yet. He could see Ryousuke checking for any other injuries. He soon became aware at the difficulty he had trying to breathe. Ryousuke noticed this as well and proceeded to check for broken ribs or perhaps a punctured lung. Thankfully, his ribs were just broken. As shock slowly turned into a painful haze, Takumi tried his best to stay awake.

Ryousuke noticed that Takumi was slowly falling unconscious. As soon as Takumi was unconscious, he started to set the leg. It was a clean break, but part of the tibia was protruding from through the skin. With the speed of an experienced trauma surgeon and the steady hand of an artist, he was able to snap the bone in place. Upon his assessment of the situation, he concluded that Takumi sustained a minor laceration to his shifting hand, broken bones and a minor concussion. He notified emergency and the authorities to keep Bunta away from the young driver until he found out what had happened.

As the ambulance drove away with Takumi, Ryousuke wanted to find out what had happened. Had he heard things correctly? Had Takumi just fallen or was he pushed? So many emotions, conflicting and raging, wanted to come out, but being the person that he was, he would not give in. Ryousuke Takahashi does not give in to what may be warring within him.

The policeman that arrived pulled Ryousuke aside and let him know the history behind the Fujiwara's. The secret was this, Bunta love his son. There was no questioning that, but there were not alcoholic rages or blackouts from anger. Bunta suffered from an inoperable brain tumor. Whenever the man became stressed, a switch would suddenly go off in him. One minute he would lovingly give advice to his overly shy son; another minute, he would suddenly turn on him and beat him senseless. Medications and treatments were only delaying the inevitable by the end of the year Bunta would surely die.

The only victim in the situation was obvious. The emotional baggage that Takumi was carrying did not affect him the way that Ryousuke thought it would. What could not escape him, how long had this been going on? Did Takumi even know what was going on with his father?

"Thank you, officer," Ryousuke replied.

"No problem, we have been keeping an eye on them because of the situation. After something happens to the boy, his father never remembers and goes through bouts self-loathing and guilt," the officer explained. "Because of the age, we have never asked if we could remove the younger Fujiwara from the premises. Today is the first time that we have been notified about this taking a dramatic turn like this."

"So, when this happens, the neighbors just ignore it? What about Takumi?," that was all Ryousuke could manage.

"Well, my guess would be that everyone thinks that he can take care of himself. They never even mentioned concern for his well-being," the officer replied sadly.

"Thank you again officer, I will go to the hospital now," Ryousuke replied as he went to his white FC. As he turned the ignition, he could not help but think about what he had been told. Bunta was dying from a tumor. He was in constant pain every day. To make matters worse, the pain he was in caused mood swings that were uncharacteristic. The uncharacteristic behavior affected Takumi in the way that he was pretty much defenseless. That was what made the situation heartbreaking, Takumi could not defend himself because he knew his father could not help what he was doing.

On the way to the hospital, it was impossible to go the speed limit. Ryousuke had only felt this way once, it was when Keisuke was born. They were close in age, but not that close. Ryousuke figured that it would be the best way for him to stay calm. He pulled out his cell phone to talk to Keisuke.

"Keisuke, yeah it's me. Listen, Takumi had an accident," Ryousuke began. He could tell that his brother was not going to like the circumstances, but the truth can be stranger than fiction.

"He was not in a car accident, he was pushed down the stairs in his house. Listen, just meet me at the hospital. I'll explain everything then, okay," Ryousuke answered. The borage of questions that Keisuke was hammering him with was intense but he had managed to avoid a dilemma.

Once he arrived Ryousuke met the attending physician and found out that he had saved them a world of trouble by setting the leg himself. He, of course, should have waited, but the heat of the moment makes one do strange things. By Ryousuke setting the bone, it had prevented the wound from getting any serious infection. The ribs that they thought were broken were only cracked. The rest of the injuries were just minor cuts and bruises sustained during the fall. He was going to be staying overnight for observations. The doctor advised Ryousuke to stay with him because the medication would not wear off until late at night.

After what seemed like forever, Takumi finally stirred from his peaceful slumber. He was groggy and knew the pain he was going to be in. He could not believe the look on his father's face. It was tinged with shear agony and blind hatred. He had no idea what was going on with him. Every time Takumi tried to help Bunta, be it with a headache or dizzy spell, his father shrugged him off. It was almost like he didn't love him anymore.

Slowly Takumi turned his head and Ryousuke's sleeping for came into view. The leader of Project D was asleep on his stomach slumbering peacefully. Takumi smiled a shy smile and stroked his hair. The sleeping head leaned into the touch and stirred ever so slightly.

"Takumi, you had me worried," Ryousuke replied sleepily. "Keisuke will meet us here in the morning to take you back to our place."

"Your place, why? What happened to my father?," Takumi asked shocked. "Who's going to make the tofu delivery runs?"

"Takumi, your father is going to be all right. You just need to rest okay," Ryousuke soothed. He really wanted to tell the young driver what was going on, but though against it. He figured that it would be best if he found out from Bunta himself.

"But, why do I have to stay at your place? My father needs me to go home," Takumi replied in a defeated and small tone. He knew that Bunta was going to be mad.

"Takumi, your father is the one who put you here," Ryousuke told him gently. "I don't think going home while you are in this condition is a good idea. If you want, Keisuke and I will help with the deliveries while you heal and rest yourself."

"I guess that would work. My father is really picky about how they get done, but if you and Keisuke are going to help he should not be too upset," Takumi replied. He tried to sit up but his body protested greatly. He knew that he should rest, but this was going to be difficult.

"Takumi, would you like me to leave you alone," Ryousuke asked seeing how restless Takumi was becoming.

"No, I don't want to be alone here," Takumi said with a hint of fear. "The last time I was here I was left alone. My mom and dad had gone to see the doctor. She was going to have another baby. While she was giving birth, an aneurysm in her head ruptured. When that happened, she was not able to keep pushing and the baby choked to death on the umbilical cord. I was three when that happened."

"So you have a fear of hospitals," Ryousuke guessed. "I would too if something like that happened to me. The only thing that I can promise you is that I will not leave you tonight. If you would wish it, I will stay as long as you let me."

As Ryousuke spoke, he had grabbed Takumi's hand. How he so wanted to tell the boy he desired him. He knew how scared and alone he must feel. Ryousuke felt somehow he should confess at some point. Takumi had to know why he was always around and cared so much. The time that they had spent together in the morning was something that Ryousuke would remember for the rest of his life. His heart yearned to be courageous enough to confess his true feelings. Though, he knew that now would not be the best time because Takumi still had not received the information about his father.

"Yeah, I uh, have a fear of hospitals," Takumi said after a short but comfortable silence. "Are they letting me go in the morning? I thought I overheard them saying something about having to keep me longer."

"Well, I spoke to the attending physician, he said that they would not mind releasing you in my care. They said that because I volunteer here when I have the time. It has been awhile due to the success of Project D," Ryousuke explained. He saw the look on Takumi's face change from anxiety to shear relief knowing that he would not have to stay longer. "Unfortunately, the Project will have to be on hiatus till you can drive again."

"I'm sorry," Takumi said in a defeated tone. "I should have been more careful."

"You should not have to apologize for what happened. I understand that it was not your fault and Keisuke was ready to start World War III when I told him. You're not at fault," Ryousuke commanded in the sincerest tone that Takumi had ever heard him use.

As Ryousuke spoke, Takumi tentatively put his hand on top of the hand that held his own. Takumi secretly pondered what life would be like if he were to tell Ryousuke his true feelings. Would things change, or would they continue to stay the way that they were now? Because of the relationship that he now had with the Takahashi brothers, all of his other friends soon realized just how little they knew of racing and Takumi. He did not mean to distance himself, but Project D always had him racing in other prefectures.

Ryousuke noticed what was going on when Takumi put his other hand on both of them. His heart soared knowing that his feelings were being reciprocated at this very moment. It would take more than just holding hands to convey their feelings, but that single gesture was enough hope for Ryousuke. Not much time had passed since Takumi awoke from drugged slumber. The moon was full and shining just enough light for Ryousuke to see the look on Takumi's face. The longer he let his hand linger, the more courageous he was becoming.

"Takumi, there is something that I had wanted to tell you this morning, but I never got to tell you. I created Project D for you and my brother. I wanted to be close to the two of you and watch your racing mature. In the process, I started finding things out about myself," Ryousuke explained not once taking his eyes off of Takumi's face to see the look. "I secretly wanted to get closer to a certain racer that happens to be the only one who managed to beat me."

"You wanted to get closer to me? I am…I…," Takumi could not finish what he was saying because Ryousuke finally managed to convey his feelings the best way he knew. His lips were stolen sweetly in a short, passionate, yet gentle kiss. Their tongues touched timidly, both of them holding back for fear of hurting the other. The moon light played off of Ryousuke's shoulders and into Takumi's eyes. The moment lasted a lifetime in the few seconds that they were together.

"I will never leave alone, if you'll have me," Ryousuke whispered huskily in Takumi's ear. He was no longer afraid because Takumi shyly kissed him in return. Both were lighter shades of pink than they thought. Ryousuke did not have to wait long for his answer, Takumi slowly wrapped both arms around the taller man's waist.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Takumi whispered as tears slowly trickled down his face. He buried his face in Ryousuke's chest, afraid that somehow he would wake up to nothingness once more. This one moment seemed to make all the years of existential loneliness mean nothing.

Three months later…

Time flies whenever there is bliss. Life seems to take wings and help heal old wounds thought gone. Bunta was living better now that he did not have to worry about suddenly raging against his son. That day played over and over again in his mind while his son nursed himself at the Takahashi's residence. Begrudgingly he had accepted Ryousuke's proposal that he and his brother would do the morning deliveries. He had accepted because he knew that the older Takahashi brother had found out about the condition of the senior Fujiwara. Bunta had wanted to tell his son on countless occasions that he was dying, but how do you tell someone who is so lonely that they are about to get lonelier?

Takumi had been very young when he lost his mother. That was another day that never left the mind of Bunta. His son had to wait in the waiting room for almost three days. His wife had been in labor for twenty-four hours and her body gave up. They then spent the better part of another twenty-four hours trying to save both, but only managing to retrieve another body for burial. By the time Bunta was able to check on the three year old, he found him huddled in a corner warding off anyone who tried to console him. He had to approach his son very carefully and repeated his name over and over again. When Takumi finally saw his father, he jumped into his arms crying hysterically. It was at that moment that he realized he was going to have to do this himself with no help. He had no idea as to where he should begin. He knew that he had to console his distraught child, but how was he going to tell him that his mother was in a better place?

That was the second hardest moment in his life. The hardest would have to be now. His headaches were getting worse every day. He constantly worried about telling his son. It was his constant worrying that triggered the mood swings. He had managed a more than comfortable life for the both of them. If he had had the two extra mouths to feed, it would have been a little more difficult. Things had managed to work themselves out. Except, Takumi had managed to introvert himself making it harder to communicate. Takumi was always a shy child, but with his mother around, he would come out of his shell. Now that she was gone, they barely spoke to one another.

While Bunta was deep in meditation about how to communicate to his son for once, there was a knock at the door that nearly gave him a heart attack. He knew that it would either be one or both of the Takahashi brothers. The face that greeted him was the face of the eldest brother, Ryousuke.

"Oh, hello there. Come in," Bunta said in an excited voice. He enjoyed the company that this man could give because Takumi had not been home at all during his recovery.

"I just came by to tell you that Takumi is driving again. He is doing just fine and his leg is completely healed. It has not affected his technique at all. Why don't you tell him what is wrong with you?," Ryousuke finally gathered up the courage to ask the all important question on his mind.

"I don't know what is keeping me here. The doctors tell me that I should be dead all ready. I am not in pain since he is not around, but I miss him and need him. He is the only thing I have left of his mother," Bunta wailed into his hands. "That day, it was like he retreated and gave up trying to communicate to anyone. He was huddled in a corner scared to death. He had no idea what was going on. He barely recognized me, but luckily he flung himself into my arms. That was the moment that we came together, but grew further apart."

Ryousuke knew not how to respond. That small confession summed up Takumi's entire life. He forgave, but never forgot the extreme loneliness. Deep down Takumi must have been convinced that his father had abandoned him. Of course being three years old the mind would not comprehend what was going on. To put is simply, he had actually convinced himself that he had been abandoned.

"What do you want me to tell him?," Ryousuke asked. "He is with Keisuke right now. They are out in the 86 to see if Takumi was affected by what happened. Keisuke just called me to say that he is driving smoothly."

"That makes me feel better. I don't know what comes over me when I get my anger spells. All I know is that I want Takumi to be happy and right now it is not here with me," Bunta answered sadly.

"When you die will Takumi take over the business for you? Do you know what would happen to him?," Ryousuke asked.

"That is what I worry about every single day. Who will help him with the deliveries, and who will take care of him. I have to remind him to shower when he comes home from deliveries. He just needs someone to watch him like that," Bunta mused to himself almost forgetting that Ryousuke was there.

Ryousuke thought it was endearing the way Bunta was remembering little things about his son. Takumi and Ryousuke had not talked about their feelings for one another since that night in the hospital. Though they knew how the other felt, they were both still too shy to try anything because Keisuke was always around. Tonight, Ryousuke had planned on taking Takumi to dinner to confess in private.

Ryousuke stayed until he felt that Bunta was capable of handling things on his own. The drive to his house seemed to go faster than usual because he knew that both drivers would be awaiting his arrival. It was a new feeling that he felt every time he saw Fujiwara's face. He felt his heart skip a beat and try to dance. His face would take on a slight hint of pink because of the way that Takumi would look at him. He would be wearing his bored expression with a slight smile and evident twinkle in his eye.

When he pulled into the drive way, Takumi was standing next to his car. From his posture, Ryousuke could tell that he was anxious. He knew Takumi better than Takumi knew himself. If he wasn't mistaken, it appeared as if Takumi was awaiting his return. Again, he felt his heart skip and dance around inside his chest. He almost thought it could be heart palpitations, but it only happened whenever he saw Takumi.

As he got out of his white FC, he noticed Takumi look his way and give him a smile. This corroborated his suspicions. Takumi had indeed been awaiting his arrival. Today would be the day that he confessed everything, except what was going on with his father. That was a conversation that would take a long time. Bunta was a very proud man, Ryousuke had come to deduce from their conversational sessions.

He approached Takumi and figured himself to be brave. He planted a brief but passionate kiss on Takumi's lips. Keisuke was already inside so there was more than enough privacy for them to get lost for a few seconds. Ryousuke smiled when he saw the hint of pink to Takumi's cheeks.

"What took you so long?," Takumi asked trying not sound sulky. "When you had called Keisuke we had just pulled into the driveway. It took you an hour to get here. I thought you didn't like going the speed limit."

"Hey! It is not my fault that rush hour traffic decided to follow me home," Ryousuke chuckled. "Get changed, I want to take you out to dinner. If that would be alright with you, consider it a congratulations for surviving a cast."

"Oh, okay. I thought you were wanting to take a practice run with me down the Akagi touge, but that works a little better," Takumi replied happily. "I have to take a shower first, but it is good to finally be up without having to wobble."

Ryousuke chuckled at what Takumi had just said. It was the first time that he had attempted to make a joke. He was actually pretty good at it. The more Ryousuke got to know the young driver, the more he realized that Takumi's social issues were a lack of confidence on his part. It was also attributed to his shyness, but Ryousuke knew that Takumi had to get to know people before he would open up. The closest family that Takumi had were his friends because he subconsciously did not trust his father.

Ryousuke walked into the kitchen where Keisuke sat eating some left-over food that he had brought back from Zenny's. Aside from the coffee, Ryousuke never understood why Keisuke loved that place so much. The food was bland and it lacked the kind of atmosphere that Ryousuke preferred. Then again, it was a friendly atmosphere that helped Takumi come out of his shell during the couple of meetings that Project D held there.

"Bro, what did Takumi's old man have to say," Keisuke queried. He knew that what had happened was explained, but he still did not like that fact that Takumi was caught in that kind of situation. "I know that he has a good reason for the cause of his mood swings, but goddammn it, he better not take it out on my best friend anymore. I am tired of seeing cower in fear at the mention of his dad's name."

"I understand what you mean, Keisuke. There really is nothing that can be done. Fortunately, his father has not mentioned if Takumi can come home yet," Ryousuke responded to Keisuke's rant.

"You need to answer my question," Keisuke demanded. "What did his father have to say?"

"It is really a complicated matter," Ryousuke began. "His father does indeed love him, but the cause is really the tumor. If it were not inoperable, the problem would have been avoided when they found it. All the doctors can do is make sure that he is as comfortable as possible."

"Oh, I just thought that it was some kind of depression causing them," Keisuke replied. "Why didn't you tell me that he has a tumor, I would have been a little nicer."

"Well, you tend to come to Takumi's defense faster than you do for me," Ryousuke countered. "Besides, Takumi and I are going out to dinner. Do you want us to bring you anything?"

"Knowing you, I will have to ask if you could stop by Zenny's and get me a hamburger," Keisuke answered. "I can't stand expensive plates with almost nothing on them."

Ryousuke chuckled at the face that Keisuke made. He loved the taste, but what disappointed at the lack of food. Keisuke was imagining what a plate of food would look like if it were not from Zenny's. The lack of food in the picture he had in his mind, almost made Keisuke cry.

While they were exchanging chuckles, Takumi walked into the kitchen. He enjoyed staying with them. What most people fail to realize is the kindness that the Takahashi brothers possess. They were offering him a place to stay, no questions asked. Granted, they lived in a huge house with their parents gone most of the time; however, they preferred the company that Takumi was sure he failed to give them. The scene before him was intoxicating; he could not help but smile in response. The sunlight filtered through the blinds in the kitchen. It seemed to give radiance to everyone that was enveloped in that warm glow. Almost as if God, himself, were smiling down upon the moment to make sure that they were protected.

"Hey Takumi," Ryousuke said between giggles. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I ask where or for what for?," Takumi questioned.

"Well, to avoid discomfort," Ryousuke retorted. "I will wait and tell you when we are in my car. Keisuke, we'll see you later okay?"

"Be careful," Keisuke called after them.

There really was so much that could have been said at that moment. Keisuke was not ignorant or oblivious to the fact that Ryousuke and Takumi were spending so much time together. He had picked up on it the day that Ryousuke had personally went after Takumi to get him to join Project D. The sadness, the yearning that he noticed Ryousuke held in his eyes it was not hard to figure out what was going on indeed. Keisuke was glad that his brother had found someone that could finally make him happy, but he knew that hell would freeze over before he would rat out to their parents what was going on. He knew that, eventually, all would be revealed when the timing was right, but he could not suppress a smile of pride he felt for his brother. True happiness is found in what makes one happy deep within.

Ryousuke was following behind Takumi as they headed to the white FC. The occasion was indeed a happy one and one that he wanted to remember. The courage he had built was ready to overflow from the irregularity and dancing his heart seemed to do. Ryousuke wondered if this could be true love because he had heard his parents talk about how they felt when they first met. This feeling that his heart kept giving him, based on their descriptions, was almost the same.

Takumi sat in the passenger seat waiting for Ryousuke to enter the car. It seemed as if he were thinking of something that had made him content. The smile slowly stretched across his features, making sure not to mess with the quality of his face. The simplest pleasures in life are the ones that catch people off guard. It seemed that somehow Ryousuke felt Takumi watching him, but he was not startled or alarmed. In fact, his beamed a little brighter. They both reciprocated the same feelings and reached a mutual understanding in that brief moment. They knew that they were falling, but how hard was yet to be determined. Ryousuke opened the door and turned the ignition.

"Sorry for making you wait," Ryousuke replied with that same genuine smile. "I was thinking about this feeling I get every time I look at you."

"R-Really? I was wondering what was making you smile like all of a sudden," Takumi responded in return, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

"I decided not to tell you where I am taking you," Ryousuke replied. "The suspense will just have to kill you."

"Don't tease like that, Ryousuke," Takumi sulked. He had been looking forward to hearing where they were going. "You promised that you would tell me."

"I know that I promised, but the look on your face is going to be much more worth – while," Ryousuke stated as leaned in and kissed Takumi. He spun in and out with his tongue. He wanted to make Takumi yearn for him. He played and toyed with Takumi's tongue until he was panting for air.

"Okay, you win. I'll wait," Takumi conceded happily.

"I knew that you'd see it my way," Ryousuke teased as he kissed him lightly before pulling out of the driveway. The reason he had told Takumi to wait was simple, he had no clue where he wanted to take the young driver. There were so many places that he was worth the risk of gossip. It was almost a sigh of relief that he finally had something to hold onto. Takahashi Ryousuke was thought of as an entity, as a person that was not meant to be beholden. That kind of mentality had always him feel like a prize to be won or earned. Nothing mattered anymore, now that he had someone he had chosen for himself. Social status almost called for him to accept whomever his parents accepted; due to their constant traverses all over the globe, they had never pushed him because they were so loving. He only hoped that they would continue to let him live his life as long as he continued to succeed in all of his endeavors.

Even though he was happy, even though he had something to smile about, Ryousuke could not get Takumi's past out of his mind. The story that Bunta had confided in him had almost broken his heart. It had not made him pity, it had made him want to get up at that moment and comfort the lonely, shy driver that was in the passenger seat next to him. As he was thinking about this, his shifting hand subconsciously placed itself on the inner thigh of the passenger. This moment in time, pondering what to do next, Ryousuke had never felt such pure happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Takumi did not want to go home, but since Ryousuke had insisted that he and his father have a long talk, he knew he had no choice. Takumi begrudgingly drove home the next day. He did love his father, but he felt pushed away every time he tried to help or show love to Bunta. There was something really wrong with him. Deep down, Takumi knew that whatever happened today would not leave him in the same lazy mood he always had.

Each corner on the Akagi touge was another instinctive counter adjustment that his body made. The screeching of the tires, the mere inches he managed to keep away from the guard rail proved his blood line as a racer. Each straightway was another chance to ponder the events of that past few months. He had not expected to become a part of the family at the Takahashi residence, but he had. It almost made him think that they knew something he did not. Instinctively he pressed the gas pedal. He was getting frustrated that everyone would find out things before him. Left in solitude, Takumi had always felt ostracized by his peers and his father. His line was inching toward the guard rail, the more he pondered, the more upset he became. The next corner was the last. His line was steadily being perfected. Project D had been on hiatus while he had been on bed rest by order of the doctor at the hospital, Ryousuke and Ryousuke's father.

Tonight had been the first official meeting. Practice had gone smoothly and effortlessly, almost like riding a bicycle. Once you learn something that becomes a part of your instincts, it is not easily forgotten. Takumi exited the corner and decided to park at the base of Mount Akagi. He knew that Ryousuke was not far behind him. Whoever was coming around the bend would not be expecting him to wait.

As the headlights came into view, Takumi realized that it was indeed Ryousuke's FC. For one split second, he almost imagined himself the victim of random violence. He had wondered why Ryousuke had sent him away only to follow in his wake. He was not getting angry but he was getting anxious. Ryousuke and he had not so much as kissed the past week. He yearned for Ryousuke to touch him elsewhere, besides his hair and lips. Knowing that they needed to be slow, yet wanting more, Takumi exited the 86.

As Ryousuke pulled into the parking lot next to Takumi's 86, he realized just how much he truly yearned after the young driver. They had had very little time alone together. His parents had been anxious as to Takumi's well being. Instantly, the short distance between them was crossed and Takumi was in his arms. He savored the taste of his lips, the scent of his hair. Takumi had been using his shower and had helped himself to shower gel and shampoo. His tongue teased Takumi's and they danced together a dance older than the druids. He slowly traced Takumi's cheeks with his hands and tilting his head toward his own. They kept pressing themselves closer and closer together making distance seem to be an illusion.

When Ryousuke finally pulled away, he still held Takumi close to his body. All he had wanted to do the entire evening was embrace the body of the small youth. Feel his slender, supple lean, yet muscular body. He nuzzled the young driver's neck and moved to his ear lobe. He proceeded to gently nibble his way up Takumi's ear. He let his tongue trace a light line all the way down to the ear lobe. He then spoke lovingly in his ear.

"We have yet to be alone together," Ryousuke whispered in a thrillingly low, raspy, deep baritone. "I followed you because I knew that what I had told you had upset you. Do you think that you could find it in your heart to forgive this once if I wanted to see you drive mad so I could be turned on?"

"Do you have to be so obvious right now?" Takumi asked blushing a deep shade of crimson slowly changing to the purple the longer Ryousuke stayed at his ear.

"I packed a bag, and I have let your father know my intentions with you. We could head to your place, and I could try to see how you'll let me go," Ryousuke continued to whisper in his ear. "I thought that when you and your dad have your heart to heart that you might want me to be there with you."

"I would really like that," Takumi replied still the same shade of crimson trying to turn purple.

Takumi turned to open the door to the 86, and then he felt himself being groped near his manhood. He felt his heart skip a beat as he felt Ryousuke's hands slowly run down the front of his pants to his engorging front. He almost melted when he felt Ryousuke stop his advances.

"Meet you back at your place," Ryousuke whispered in his ear. He turned and headed towards his white FC. Both engines started with the rumbling of horsepower, they acted as if there were a count. When both reached five, they took off and headed in the same direction taking short cuts along the way. They knew that winner chose who the uke was and who the seme was that night.

Bunta sat on the couch awaiting the arrival of both Ryousuke and Takumi. He had never been able to remember a time when his son had even been remotely close to smiling, just a little. Takumi was starting to come around, though he was still staying with the Takahashi's. Every time they both started talking about the elder brother, Takumi blushed very, very faintly. It may not be socially acceptable still, but it was something that a dying man could not deny. He had never seen his son close to any kind of happiness. If it meant defying social norms, then so be it.

Suddenly stirred out of his meditations again, he heard the rumbling of the engines at almost the same time. One pulled into the small parking space next to the store and the other pulled in front of the house. From the way the engines sounded, they had been working up to not so nice relations to be explored after the very, very long talk they were about to have. Bunta had finally agreed to check himself into the hospital to have the tumor professionally taken care of. Tomorrow the three of them would go to Ryousuke's father's hospital to have the senior Takahashi make the arrangements with the neurologists. Takumi had no idea what was going on.

Ryousuke and Takumi walked in the door simultaneously. They both wore subtle looks of lust and flirtatiousness, almost forgetting about Bunta. When they finally noticed, they both blushed deep shades of crimson.

"Oyaji, I almost forgot you were there," Takumi replied. "What is the important thing that we need to talk about?"

"I guess before we begin that we need to discuss it over dinner," Bunta retorted. "I know that you must be starving after a hard day of practicing. Especially from a three month hiatus, I know that you must be starving."

"I am a little hungry," Takumi replied shyly. He could not help but wonder what his father needed to tell him. It must be important if he allowed Ryousuke to spend the night with him. He looked over at Ryousuke who still had the same look as when they walked in, lusty and flirtatious now with a hint of concern. The kitchen table was already prepared with a humble but elegant dinner of, you guessed it, tofu. They all sat down and began to serve themselves.

"Well," Ryousuke broke the quietness. "Your father has been having dizzy spells and bad headaches for how long now?"

"I don't know they started about a year ago. He went to the doctor seven months ago when they started getting worse," Takumi replied in between bites of various foods. He knew that Ryousuke was trying to push the conversation to the point. "Father, tell me, what's going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Takumi," Bunta began slowly. "Around the time that I went to get the headaches and the dizziness checked out, they took various cat scans and MRI. The doctors found an abnormal growth in an area that would be too dangerous to operate."

"What does that mean?" Takumi asked, eyes going wide. He looked to Bunta then to Ryousuke, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "They can remove it, can't they?"

"Takumi, it was located in around the center, dead center of his brain. It is right in the middle of all the important activity," Ryousuke answered gently placing his hand over Takumi's. "They cannot operate without damaging some part of his brain."

"NO! NO! That has to be a lie, please tell me you're joking," Takumi cried flinging himself into Ryousuke's awaiting arms. "Why does it always have to be my family?"

"I will be admitting myself in the hospital in the morning," Bunta whispered.

"I don't want to go," Takumi replied in Ryousuke's shoulder. "I can't do it, please don't make me."

"You have to Takumi, your father is going to need you," Ryousuke replied into his hair.

"Will you come with me, Ryousuke? I don't think I can do it without you," Takumi spoke into his shoulder around the tears that fell.

"That is the reason why I came home with you. I told you that as long as you'll have me, I'll never leave you alone," Ryousuke responded.

"Why couldn't he tell me sooner," Takumi sobbed. "I thought that he hated me. Why couldn't he tell me?"

"Takumi, I…I didn't know how to tell you," Bunta replied placing a hand on Takumi's shoulder. Trying not to dissolve into tears himself, he searched for the right words. "I wanted to, but I never knew how to tell you. You have always been a lonely, shy child. Finding out about something like this would only make things worse for you. I never intended to add to that."

"Why couldn't you tell me," Takumi continued to cry on Ryousuke's shoulder. "All you had to do was tell me what was wrong."

"Takumi, you have to understand that your father was afraid of what kind of reaction you would have," Ryousuke spoke soothingly. "I don't know what else to tell you Takumi-kun. I wish that I had something to say."

"I…don't want …to…be alone," Takumi choked between sobs. "It feels just like that time…that time when I was abandoned."

"That is what you thought it was," Bunta sighed. He embraced both of the racers. "Tak, your mother had just gone into labor. You were not allowed to be where she was. I guess I should have stayed with you, but then your mom would have died alone."

"No, no more! I know that you cared, but I…" Takumi could not continue due to the tears that choked him. Heart wrenching sobs shook his small form. "I just don't want to lose you too."

"Takumi, do you really mean that you have a fear of hospitals," Ryousuke replied, trying to change the subject. "If you really meant that, we could just drop your father off and come back here."

"Would that be okay," Takumi breathed, barely audible. "Would you mind that father?"

"I don't mind. I knew that you would never agree to coming with me because of what happened. I am proud that you were at least going to try," Bunta replied. "I am going to bed. Would you two clean up for me?"

"We have it down here. Go rest yourself, you're going to need it," Ryousuke replied. "Takumi, can you help me clean up, okay?"

Takumi nodded into his shoulder. He had never felt so secure before. He had been near a breaking point several times since his mother died. This was too much for him to take. He was going to be utterly alone. No fatherly advice about racing, no fatherly advice about sex, well, if he waited. There was going to be the existential loneliness that has been his comfort in his solitude. It was thinking like this that had driven him apart from all of the others. He had Ryousuke now.

"I guess," Takumi finally said after he calmed himself. "Who is going to do the dishes?"

"That one is easy, me of course, I lost the race here," Ryousuke teased knowing that Takumi would let him be on top.

The clean up was faster than Takumi thought it would be. All he could think about was what his father had told him. Anguish began to build up within him again. He tried to concentrate, but with Ryousuke standing right behind him grinding his erection into his bum. There was very little he could do to focus. He instinctively began to follow the movements of Ryousuke's pelvic thrusts.

"You could meet me up stairs," Ryousuke breathed into his ear, while sweetly nibbling on his earlobe. "There is not much left to do. I could finish and then we could try and see where this is going to take us."

"I can help. I don't want to wait by myself," Takumi answered almost out of breath trying to concentrate.

The dishes were finished in almost record time. Both men were anxious about being intimate for the first time. The first one finished, of course, was the one who was washing. Ryousuke snuck off to Takumi's room. Takumi saw this and hurried with drying and rinsing. He knew that Ryousuke was sneaky and cunning, but this was too much to bear. When Takumi opened his bedroom door, he thought he heard Ryousuke. He fumbled around in the dark for the light switch, but ended up tripping over Ryousuke's bag. He would have fallen on his nose if the languid movements of the taller racer had not caught him.

"You need to be more careful," Ryousuke purred into Takumi's ear. He began to work his way slowly down to Takumi's lips. Leaving a trail of sweet nectar where his lips had been. Takumi tried to stay on his feet; he tried to stay in control of his body. All of his efforts were in vain because his knees gave out as he fell into Ryousuke's embrace. Ryousuke took the opportunity to kiss Takumi firmly on the lips. This time, he tried not to hold any passion back. Ryousuke had to let Takumi know the strength of his desires. There had to be another way to convey the strength and force of Ryousuke's feelings.

Slowly, carefully and surely Ryousuke guided them to the bed. Never once tearing his lips away from Takumi's, he guided them down. They stroked and played with one another's hair. Ryousuke soon began to plays with button on Takumi's pants. He then slowly and surely began to work his way from Takumi's lips to this throat. He began to nibble and suck; at first it was gentle, then his body seemed to take on a life of its own. He slowly began to bite harder and suck harder. This was producing low groans of pleasure from the younger driver beneath him.

He left marks plainly visible for all to see. He was claiming his territory once and for all. Ryousuke was tired of feeling uncertain of their commitment to one another. This was his moment and chance to show Takumi their feelings were indeed love. He soon began to leave a trail of bite marks down the front of Takumi's chest to his nipples. He teased them with his fingers and flicked them with his tongue. He took one in between his teeth and slowly sucked and nibbled all at the same time. Takumi began to squirm beneath Ryousuke trying to escape the pleasure that he never thought was possible from such simple gestures. His breathing slowly became labored as Ryousuke moved to his navel. Ryousuke began to suck on the skin above the tiny hole leaving a mark that was slowly turning from red to purple. He then moved to the skin below the hole and repeated his pressure.

Ryousuke could feel through Takumi's pants that he was succeeding in helping the younger driver feel what Ryousuke always felt. His groin painfully pushed against his constricting jeans. He was about to plead for a touch there when Ryousuke shoved his hand down the young driver's pants. Ryousuke squeezed sensually making Takumi's breath stick in his throat as he inhaled sharply. When he released the breath he had accidently held, it escaped his lips in the form of a very low and pleasured groan. Ryousuke proceeded to knead Takumi's growing erection. Once it was to his liking, he moved his mouth and began to take in all of his length. Ryousuke played his tongue over the entire length of the shaft. He then nibbled very lightly at the tip. This made Takumi thrash and groan, trying to find a way out of such sinful pleasure. Ryousuke continued to play his tongue all over Takumi's engorged phallus.

While not taking his attentions of pleasuring the young driver, Ryousuke fingers tickled their way to the opening. He slowly started to push one in. Takumi bit down so hard on his mouth, stifling a cry of pleasure, which he nearly bit off the tip of his tongue. Ryousuke continued to slowly work his finger in and out of the lower extremities of the youth beneath him. Ryousuke then tried a second finger. This produced a low groan on the verge of tears, Takumi found the pleasure almost too much to handle. Ryousuke kept moving his finger around up and down. He even continued kissing the quivering member inside his mouth. Takumi found himself growing hot all at once, almost as if Ryousuke could feel this and read his movements everything stopped. Ryousuke took the sudden shock of Takumi's body to push his own arousal inside Takumi. The younger driver nearly cried out so loud that it would have awakened his father. Fortunately, Ryousuke seized his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss that rocked them both to their cores.

Finding the rhythm needed to create the passionate friction came instinctively to them both. Their hearts united and in this exact moment they exchanged silent vows to be together for all eternity. They rocked, kissed and embraced each other so tightly that it was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began. This one moment in time seemed to make up for the loneliness that had been their lives. Heat began to build up within them. It had to come out, it had to seek a release. Ryousuke was the first to succumb to the building pressure, he then realized that Takumi needed one too. He began to suck on the tip of the young driver's arousal and almost instantly the release was within the confines of Ryousuke's mouth. Takumi lay on top of his bed panting and glistening beneath the layer of sweat that clung to his body. He noticed that Ryousuke had not even shed himself of his clothing.

Ryousuke was aware of this fact and took his clothing off. As soon as he was rid of the restriction, he was ready to sweep the driver off his feet once more. Before he prepared himself to continue, he captured Takumi's lips in a kiss full of so much emotion that he knew he would never leave him alone. Their tongues met and teased each other that they both forgot how fatigued they should be. Being swept away again by a passionate love they both never thought was possible. When they pulled away they both saw the smile and pleasure written over their faces.

"I, I love you Ryousuke, " Takumi breathed against his lips.

"I love you too, Takumi," Ryousuke breathed in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

After their many encounters, they lay thinking of different things. Takumi was haunted by the events that had traumatized him at the early age of three. Ryousuke thought about the same subject, he actually was thinking of a simulation with which to ease the topic of conversation towards that topic. He knew that the young driver did not like being backed into a corner. Every downhill racer that he faced did that because they assumed he did not know much and also his age. His age was the main factor in that equation. Fujiwara was impressive at the young age of nineteen. He had graduated and was determined and driven to be the best driver that he could be.

The longer Ryousuke thought about Takumi, the more he realized that he knew enough and at the same time very little. Takumi was a private person. He knew that it was a privilege to see him smile, even if it was a little one, reserved as they were. Talking was something that his lover, oh how he enjoyed that thought, something that Takumi had to accustom himself with. He was not lacking in intellect or conversational skills. Takumi's biggest problem had always been confidence in himself around other people, this much Ryousuke had deduced from their countless evenings out together without anyone else from Project D. Ryousuke felt Takumi shift to where he was facing the younger driver.

"I bet you want to hear about that day when I was three," Takumi said, from left field. This had taken Ryousuke by surprise. He knew that Takumi was taking a gamble in confiding in someone for the first time.

"I am more than interested because it is a part of you. I want to know everything about you, Takumi," Ryousuke replied, lovingly stroking Takumi's cheek.

"I know, I have never had anyone, besides my friend Itsuki. Even he never heard about what happened or about my mother," Takumi retorted. "He was a great friend and all, but I never really trusted him or anyone for that matter. That was my motto until I met you, Ryousuke-san."

"You never cease to amaze me," Ryousuke replied. "You are shy and timid, but once you get behind the wheel, you become confident and aggressive. The aggressiveness that you possess creates an aura around you that draws people to you. I know that I was one of those people that fell into the jet stream that your personality creates."

" I…I just don't know where to begin with this," Takumi responded shyly. "That was not that long ago, but it was. I remember only the extreme feeling of loneliness. I also remember what my mother looks like, vaguely, though I do remember her."

"I know that something like that must have been traumatic," Ryousuke commented as he wrapped his arms around Takumi. "The important thing is that you carry a part of her with you. I bet that she must have been a very good person because you are very humble and well worth pining after."

"I guess that you are right," Takumi conceded. "You are not such a bad person yourself, Ryousuke-san."

"Takumi, your manners are above social norm, but please stop calling me Ryousuke-san," Ryousuke chided. "I call everything from Fujiwara to Takumi-kun. Please stop it with the formalities."

"I…uh…I apologize," Takumi stuttered feeling embarrassed. "Ryousuke calling you by your name is something that I will have to get used to."

"It's all right," Ryousuke retorted while planting a chaste kiss on Takumi's lips. He wanted to deepen the gesture because he was still feeling the euphoria of their prior activities. However, the nagging sensation to have Takumi talk about the event that caused his hospital phobia was stronger. "Please tell me about that day."

Against Takumi's instincts, which had somehow become better judgment, he knew that this was the one person that would not laugh at him. The person that had bore his soul to him and the one that would accept him no matter what. His friends from the Speed Stars had let themselves succumb to inferiority complex. That had made him apprehensive of getting to know people within Project D. Ryousuke, however, knew that Takumi would eventually warm up to everyone because he was the kind of person that people had a hard time disliking.

Beholden his trepidation, Takumi started remembering the day in every detail that he could muster. His frame of mind, the details of the hospital corner, the smell. It was that smell that sparked the domino effect of memories to cascade the tale out of his mouth.

//Flashback//

The ambulance sirens were louder than usual. The concern on the faces of the EMTs was enough to realize the gravity of the situation. Anytime a woman over forty goes into labor there are always risks and complications, but more importantly chronic fatigue. Mrs. Fujiwara was pregnant and overage. The shock had worn off within the first trimester of her pregnancy. The happy couple were taking their time with her breathing, but there was an underlying concern as to the haste with which the ambulance was driven. Her body appeared to be healthy enough to try for a natural labor. Preeclampsia is a condition that most OBGYNs pay close attention to. It is a condition in which the heart rate can be dangerous for both the fetus and the mother. During a doctor's appointment, if there is a dangerously high blood pressure recorded, they medically induce the labor for the sake of both mom and fetus. Her blood pressure kept climbing and fluctuating, but they were still nowhere near the hospital.

Fast asleep in the front seat was the son of the happy couple, under normal circumstances they would have found someone to watch him. Given the hour, they figured that no one would be willing to watch him. Every minute that they were prolonged from the hospital was a minute too long.

As the ambulance pulled up to the ER, the three year old was placed to sleep in the waiting room by the front desk. Bunta made sure that Takumi was still asleep and went to fill out the necessary paperwork. They had already rushed his wife to the delivery ER, but as standard procedures go, he was to fill out the forms before heading to delivery.

Hour after hour passed, but there was no head that could be seen. Her cervix had dilated the full ten centimeters required for natural labor; however, due to age and the way the baby was positioned, she was not having an easy time pushing or breathing. They had been there for almost twenty-four hours already, but still there was no sign of an end to the stalemate between body and fetus. Doctors were preparing to perform a caesarian section when the unthinkable had happened. Sometimes it is possible that during birth, women are put through the most agonizing pain and torture that their bodies can withstand. It is possible for the pressure to be felt in the brain, as a result of the extreme concentration necessary to labor their breathing, to cause an aneurysm. This is where a vessel in the brain swells beyond the confines of the skull and ultimately causes death. They noticed her vitals flat-lining almost too late.

Meanwhile, the three year old boy waiting in the waiting area, had noticed that his mother and his father were nowhere to be found. He didn't just want to wander around and look for them because he knew that it would just make them worry the way he was worried about them. The entire time he had been asleep, he had noticed the smell. Hospitals were always a sterile environment that somehow reminded society of elderly people. It was always the smell that drove the little boy hysterical. Something about the smell always signaled that something bad was going to happen. A heartbroken and distraught three year old started wandering about the waiting room looking and calling out to his father. He found the furthest corner away from all the people and the sympathetic looks that were not his father.

The doctors were still trying to see if they could do something about the fetus that had breached. They had kept the body of Mrs. Fujiwara attached to machines to make her breath, anything in an attempt to save the young life that was almost there. A breached birth happens when the fetus does not turn fully and tries to come out feet first. This is difficult because the fetus could wrap around the umbilical cord and choke to death, as was the case in this certain scenario. The father was stunned and trying to assist them in anyway necessary. His wife had barely managed to keep her body alive, but their efforts were making them feel as if it were all in vain.

The woman's body had not managed to release the fetus from the uterus at all. They had performed the cesarean, but still could not tell if the head was blue or just the right color. They had yet to see the baby. For twelve hours they struggled to see what was going on with the fetus. Was it still getting enough oxygen? Could it be pulled out and then resuscitated? Something had to be done, the doctors should be able to do something. It was not until the second day was almost over that they realized that their efforts were in vain. By the time they had reached the fetus, the newborn was considered a still born. They had reached the fetus only to discover that it had asphyxiated, the cause was the umbilical cord. This gave Bunta the greatest shock of his life, he had lost the love of his life and his future daughter. There was an extreme need to grieve, but it was during this moment that he belatedly thought of Takumi. He had not seen the boy since the first day at the hospital.

Time and space did not seem to matter to the distraught figure that was huddled in the corner. He neither slept nor ate because he did not know what was going to happen. He only wished that his father had been able to at least say good bye. He vaguely heard voices and chattering of staff trying to locate the father. It was only when they were trying to locate the father that Bunta emerged, defeated, but determined to leave a legacy behind.

It was at this moment that he was informed of his son's condition. The situation had helped the little three year old developed hysteria, a thorough examination had concluded that he was going to be all right. Carefully and cautiously, Bunta eased himself into Takumi's line of vision. He knew that any sudden movements would only raise alarm and cause the lad to run away. By the time he had reached the reddened eyes of his son, the boy had realized that his father was there and instantly flung himself into the strong arms awaiting arms.

//End Flashback//

After hearing Takumi's story, Ryousuke wrapped his arms even tighter around the younger driver. Tomorrow was going to be a trying day for the younger driver, he was going to be forced to push past mental barriers he was not ready to face. Project D was going strong and had all ready caught up on the time that Takumi was forced to take off. Ryousuke still had time to finish working out his theory to full completion before he had to devote himself to Medical School. Though, now he was not so sure if he could leave Takumi like that. Ryousuke knew that his parents were aware of their relationship and knew that they thought the world of him because he was so shy and reserved. It added to his appeal in the form of humbleness, and only made his parents all the more accepting of the odd couple.

"My father should be calling me tomorrow," Ryousuke said after a poignant silence. "It is only to remind us where we should go. By the way, what time is it?"

"My guess would be that the time is around twelve thirty or so, why," Takumi replied. He felt safe and secure for the first time in his life. He knew that Ryousuke was going to continue his studies elsewhere, but still decided to overlook that for now.  
"Well, I guess we had better get to sleep," Ryousuke chuckled pulling the covers over their entwined bodies. He kissed Takumi once again on the lips and kept it reserved and innocent. Then he whispered in Takumi's ear. "I will stay with you for as long you let me. Please let me love you forever."

"You can stay with me forever. Let me love you forever," Takumi replied, kissing him in return. They wanted to continue their explorations of each other, but knew that they had better sleep. It was a peaceful, dreamless sleep that Takumi had for the first time in his life.

Ryousuke watched the young driver as he slept. He saw the first contented smile fall upon those soft, luscious lips. He had to think some more about where he wanted to go with his life. His plans were still headed toward Medicine, but he now had to add Takumi into the equation. There was no way he could leave his love alone. His family had managed to bring him out of the existential loneliness that had encompassed his life thus far. It was only a matter of figuring out what to do about it. Ryousuke picked up his cell and dialed his father, he knew that his father was going to up thinking about what to do about the elder Fujiwara.

"Takahashi senior speaking," His father said, knowing that only Ryousuke would call him this late if something were seriously bothering him.

"Father, I know you know who this is. I have a problem. Nothing about wanting to stop pursuing medicine, but more about what to do with Takumi," Ryousuke never liked dancing around the issue whenever he talked to his father. "I just realized how much I love him and now I feel that if I were to leave for school as planned it would be betraying him at the same time."

"That is a problem, son. I know that when I met your mother, I felt the same way. Of course she never had the baggage that Takumi has, I know that he is not a charity case, but you have done good for him. Leaving at the scheduled time would only cause more trauma for him. It might make him think that you were only using him," his father thought aloud. "I see this kind of thing with my patients sometimes, they need counseling, but still choose to confide in their doctors. It is an honor and a burden at the same time. Well, we could make him go with you, right now, that seems to be the only conclusion that I can think of."

"I was thinking the same thing, but he is the kind of person that prefers to rely on only himself. He just barely started relying on me last night. I have known him for almost two years," Ryousuke replied.

"Are you with him right now," his father wondered.

"Of course, he could sleep through anything, except his alarm clock," Ryousuke mused. Suddenly, he realized that he knew Takumi as well as Bunta did, but more intimately. He realized how hard it was for the young driver to make that kind of connection with anyone. "Father, I really need your help with this. Trust is something that Takumi does not do very well. I think that his mind still thinks of himself as being abandoned. He feels that way about the friends he used to have and the girl he was trying to date."

"Abandonment issues are a touchy subject with anyone trying to make a connection on an intimate level. You, apparently, know him very, very well. Almost enough to ask if he would want to go with you. If you decide to move in together, let me take care of it. I don't want you two worrying about that because you need to focus on school. Takumi, on the other hand, needs to sort himself out. A home is supposed to be a haven of rest not WWIII," his father stated. Knowing from personal experience and having supported himself through college, the elder Takahashi did not want his son struggling like that while trying to become a doctor.

"Father that is something that I never wanted to ask. Since you insisted in your usual manner, I guess that I have no say in this matter. One thing that is going weigh heavy on Takumi's mind is what to do about the family business. I know that I had wanted to suggest that I move in with him, if he wanted to stay here," Ryousuke pondered aloud, proof that he was like his father.

"That is another thing that we need to talk about with the hapless youth. He is mature enough to decide what to do on his own, but I remember you telling me that he does need someone to be there for him to remind him of personal hygiene. I guess we could talk about that later. The poor boy is going to have a tough time ahead of him. His father's illness is not something that he is emotionally prepared to handle," his father stated. He wanted to ask how he took the news. He was hesitant about bringing the topic up for discussion because what they were doing did not seem right. Deciding for Takumi what was going to happen without consulting him for his opinion, but he knew that they had to simulate a way that would make Fujiwara feel comfortable.

"He took the news better than expected, but he still took it fairly hard," Ryousuke said knowing why his father was so quiet. "I am glad that you talked me into following him tonight. There would have been a major catastrophe if I had given them their space like I had wanted."

"There is that, but I could see it in your eyes. You needed to be there to show him that he is not alone, anymore," Takahashi senior interjected. "It is later than I thought, I will meet you at the neurological wing of Akagi General, okay. Take care of your better half."

"Goodnight," Ryousuke said through a huge yawn that he had been fighting the entire conversation. He hit the end call button on his cell phone and turned to Takumi. The young driver indeed radiated something that his entire family had sensed. They were more accepting than they would have had it been someone else. Absent mindedly, Ryousuke started running his hands over Takumi's arm that had snaked its way around his waist.

Tomorrow was indeed going to be a tough day. Not only was Takumi going to be forced to push past his phobia, but he was going to say good bye to the only family he had left. Ryousuke knew that Takumi would not visit his father; yet, based on what happened at dinner earlier that evening, he knew that he would keep in touch.

What he had been discussing with his father he was not going to discuss with Takumi yet. Project D was still traversing the islands of Japan proving the theory that he had been working on since he first met the downhill genius. He still had yet to ask about the necessity of the water cup. It had to be a balance tactic as well as a way to know how the tofu in the back was fairing. He wondered how Keisuke would drive if he had to carry tofu in the back of his FD. It takes great skill to be able to deliver something like that in its entirety.

Ryousuke finally managed to stop his brain from working. He turned and faced Takumi, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Takumi snuggled closer wrapping his other arm around Ryousuke. Indeed it was the first night in the young driver's short life that he had experienced anything remotely close to happiness or even a peaceful night's sleep for that matter. Ryousuke knew that letting his father take care of things for them was going to be the silver lining that Takumi deserved. For now, sleep was the most important of all tasks left to do. They both were going to need every ounce of energy that they could assemble. There was no way knowing how the younger driver was going to react to being there at the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was the first time that Ryousuke could say that he awakened before the delivery boy. Takumi still slumbered peacefully, arms wrapped around Ryousuke's waist still. Ryousuke still had his arms wrapped around Takumi, the embodiment of tranquility. It must have been the first time in Takumi's life to have had such a deep sleep. He tried disengaging himself from the young driver, but the vice-like grip was not releasing despite his best efforts. This was astonishing to Ryousuke that in their first intimate encounter, the delivery boy was holding on for dear life. It seemed as if he were afraid of being left behind, forgotten and alone.

"Takumi," Ryousuke cooed into Takumi's ear, shaking the younger driver.

"Mmmhh," Takumi groaned as he rubbed his face on Ryousuke's chest. "Is it time to go yet?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure that we were awake in time to make the appointment. My father told me that we should meet him at the neurological wing," Ryousuke commented as he brushed his fingers over Takumi's cheek.

"Do I still have to brave going there," Takumi queried tentatively. He knew that, even though, he had said he did not want to go, they were going to make him conquer his phobia. "I really don't think that I can do it, Ryousuke."

"Takumi, it will be all right. I am going to be there with you," Ryousuke replied, holding Takumi close to him. "I know that it will be scary, please remember I am here and will be there with you, okay?"

"Okay," Takumi whispered into Ryousuke's chest. "I love you. I love you more than you know."

"Takumi, it will be okay," Ryousuke replied planting a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, too."

They lay there waiting to hear the sounds that Bunta usually made in the morning. Shuffling of feet as they headed to the shower were heard as well as the flushing of the toilet. The usual routine could be heard as if nothing were the matter. Bunta was not known as a proud person, nor was he considered inconsiderate. His life had been devoted to that of his son and ensuring that he lived the best life possible. Bunta had taught Takumi the art of racing because it was the only thing that Bunta knew how to give him besides the love the boy almost refused to acknowledge. One of the reasons why Bunta worried and worries about Takumi is that trust is not something that he learned. These things always followed the elder Fujiwara because it was his job to be a parent till the day he died.

The drive to the hospital was a drive unlike any other. Ryousuke had offered to drive because he knew that he was going to have a tough time keeping Takumi calm. The view was the same as it had always been. The trees and the mountain passes were the only constant that was reliable. The curve of the hairpins and the slope of the incline were somehow comforting for the three drivers in the white FC.

Slowly they made their way to the neurological wing of the hospital that was directed by Ryousuke's father. Bunta did not feel any trepidation or apprehensiveness because of the skilled doctors that were collected at the hospital. Bunta looked to his son, the pale features were shaking. Closer inspection showed that Takumi had a death grip on the handles of the car. Somewhere deep inside the mind of the current Hachi Roku driver, eminent fear too irrational to grasp reality started taking over.

"Takumi, you don't have to get out if you'd prefer to stay here," Bunta spoke slowly and carefully. He knew that when Takumi had retreated within his mind like this, it was best to let him try to focus on something that was familiar to him. "Ryousuke, carefully unbuckle his seat belt."  
Ryousuke had not noticed the look that was on the face of his young lover. It was only when he was instructed to unbuckle his belt that he realized it was beyond a phobia. Irrational fear is something that can be described as something that people tend to draw to them even though they are truly scared of it. Ryousuke did the only thing that he could think of, after he did as instructed, he enveloped the younger driver in his embrace. He wanted to give Takumi something to focus on and help keep him grounded. He had to keep Takumi calm enough to at least enter the hospital waiting room.

"Takumi," Ryousuke whispered very slowly and carefully. "We have to do this okay. Your father needs you to be there. You have to hear what the doctors have to say. It is only to help understand the gravity and earnestness of the situation."

Slowly, he turned his head to meet the gaze of the FC driver. He eyes still be held the underlying fear that was going to be there until they left the premises. He wanted so badly to get himself under control. Takumi had wanted more than anything to be there for his father. Knowing the circumstances beyond his control and knowing why he had been pushed away, he now wanted to attempt to close the gap between him and his father.

"I think I can do it," Takumi whispered his response. "I have to because he needs me. Right?"

"That is affirmative," Ryousuke replied not hiding the affirmation he felt for the decision that Takumi had come to.

Ryousuke trusted his FC to the valet only because he knew that he had to accompany his lover and his lover's father to the waiting area. The second longest day ever had just begun. Takumi kept subconsciously stopping. He consciously wanted to attempt this, but his mind was still trapped in that three year old mentality. The only thing that is similar to this situation is what is described as multiple personality disorder. The mind takes over to protect what it thinks to be the most important pieces of the person's mind. This is borderline to that, in that case, the consciousness has no memory of certain pieces that can be performed. In certain instances, the mind takes over for the protection that it deems necessary for survival.

Each step toward the door was almost a step toward certain doom, Takumi did not know when the urge to run became apparent. Every time he tried to pull away, Ryousuke turned him away and pulled him tight in an embrace. Anything to help his mind stay focused on reality and the moment that was passing. Akagi's white comet knew what was necessary because he wanted to do everything he could to help the young man.

As they approached the door, Ryousuke's father came to help Bunta and introduce to his attending physicians. There were not any experimental procedures that they were aware of, yet, that could preserve brain function and remove all of the tumor. The location was the biggest problem of all. Where was the safest route of approach that would not leave him impaired in any way?

The senior Takahashi looked back at the pale youth in Ryousuke's arms and could not believe what he was seeing. His oldest son was half holding and half dragging the young man, but not in the sense that comes to mind. He was patiently telling him to take a step and another step, baby steps towards the hospital. The biggest hurdle was getting him inside. Though, he did not know how it could be accomplished to finish the last few steps.

"Ryousuke," Takumi breathed. "I don't think that I can do it."

Ryousuke looked at Takumi's eyes and saw silent tears spilling from his eyes. He turned the younger driver and held him tightly. There was nothing more that he could do. He had done everything that he could think of, but it was still not enough. The fear was engulfing the young man and he did not know how to help him. Ryousuke feared that Takumi would pass out and panic even more having to be examined. When he broke his leg, he had been unconscious and unaware of what was going on.

"Takumi, you have to try," Ryousuke replied sadly. He wanted nothing more than to let him leave, but he knew that it would haunt him that he never tried. "Please just try going through the door."

Each word of encouragement that was uttered from Ryousuke's lips was a testament to the power he had over the young driver. Power to help him overcome what his mind was trying to help him forget instead of move on. More importantly, the power to help Takumi realize his worth.

Takumi took one more step, without even realizing he was across the thresh hold of the hospital. He was shaking from an underlying instinct to get away, run to anywhere but there. The only thing that kept Takumi from running away was the firm embrace that continued to envelope him. He slowly turned to look at Ryousuke, his heart beat slowed and he was focusing on the look that he found in those lovely hazel jewels. He saw the encouragement and love he had almost forgotten. The last time that he be held such love was from his mother.

"I knew you could do it," Ryousuke whispered encouragingly.

"I did it," Takumi replied stunned. He looked around and noticed that his father was seated in a private consultation room. To his left was a receptionist desk and everywhere else was sparsely furnished. It looked nothing like the room that was plastered in his memory refusing to be discarded. "This is nothing like I remember, I'm glad."

"Let's go to the first room. That is where your father and the doctors are talking about what can and cannot be done," Ryousuke stated not holding back the satisfaction he had for the young driver.

"Do I have to keep going," Takumi grudgingly continued to procrastinate heading to the room. His fear was not just of hospitals, but also the doctors and nurses and orderlies.

"Takumi, it is only for a few more minutes. There are tests and treatments that you definitely cannot follow because of the radiation. One of the treatment possibilities is radiation therapy as well as chemotherapy," Ryousuke informed him, grabbing his hand squeezing lovingly and reassuringly.

"I thought that he was just going to wait out his death here. I didn't realize that he could continue to prolong his death," Takumi pondered aloud.

"The one thing that I think that you would want to know is why your father wants to continue to prolong his death," Ryousuke commented. "I would think that he would want to end his suffering. "  
"Do you think it is because he thinks that I cannot take care of myself," Takumi interjected hitting the nail on the head.

"He has said that you need someone to be around you. I can tell you that it is attributed to the abandonment issues that you still have to deal with. I am not telling you this because I think that you are charity case; I am telling you this because I am studying to be a doctor like my father. Unfortunately, I can tell you what you need and don't need help with," Ryousuke stated matter of factly.

"I know that you don't think of me as a charity case," Takumi replied. "I'm just glad that I haven't scared you away because of my issues."

"They are what attracted me to you in the first place. You have this amazing ability to stay humble and not mention what is wrong with you," Ryousuke whispered in Takumi's ear, from behind, as he embraced the younger driver. "Right now, you need to come with me and support your father."

As they made their way the last few feet, Takumi's mind was flooded with images of people surrounding him. He tried to keep himself from looking over his shoulder or even shrugging Ryoysuke's arm off of his shoulders. The biggest step had been made getting inside, but he did not know that he still had to fight the torment his mind was putting him through. One second he thought he saw himself in the corner, the next he thought he was huddling in a chair. He turned to Ryousuke and let him know what was happening.

"I really don't think I can make it," Takumi whispered. "I don't know what is happening, but I keep seeing myself when my mom died."  
"That is natural. Your mind is playing tricks on you because of the fear that you have," Ryousuke replied. "I guess this was beyond a phobia. It sounds like you have an irrational fear of hospitals. This is not bad, but right now I think we should just take you outside. Fresh air will help clear your mind of the images that you see."

Ryousuke sat Takumi in a nearby chair and went to inform his father of what was happening. He was only gone for a few minutes. The two exchanged concerned glances Takumi's direction, but it was nothing to be concerned about. Irrational fear is easily overcome, but since this was Takumi's first attempt to overcome his fear, the best thing to do was not to push it farther than they had. The more that they could get him to work at stepping inside a hospital, the closer he would get to overcoming it all together.

While they were outside, Takumi was curious as to what they were counseling his father about. He never wanted to know what was going on with his father before. The two coexisted with respect of personal space and privacy. Takumi talked with him only when he had figured something out about the car, or whenever he wanted to talk about the deliveries.

"You want to go for a drive down the Akagi touge," Ryousuke chanced after a profound, poignant silence. "I know that you do not have your car, but I don't mind letting you drive my FC. If that would suffice with you."

"Huh, oh no, that would be fine. My father has been making me alternate between the Impreza and the 86 the last few months," Takumi confided. "I have always wanted at least feel what it is like to drive a rotary engine."

"Well, I guess now would be the chance for you to feel one," Ryousuke was trying any way he could to help Takumi relieve his stress. He knew that chancing Takumi behind his wheel was a gamble; however, he also knew that Takumi would not drive with just his emotions like he did the night he blew the original engine battle Kyouichi of the Emperors. "You just look like you could use a drive."

"Do I really wear my emotions that clearly," Takumi queried.

"Sorry, but yes you do," Ryousuke answered with a chuckle, planting a kiss on his forehead to keep him pacified. "It is another factor that is endearing and humbling about you. You're not afraid to show your emotions, but you manage to stay reserved and controlled."

During this little exchange, Ryousuke's father had finished counseling Bunta, along with the attending physicians and specialists. Standing in the doorway, the senior Takahashi was becoming more aware of why the two had managed to come together. They were both magnetic with their auras. People were drawn to them for different reasons. He knew that they were a better match that he could have picked himself.

"Well, we have just finished the admission process," Dr. Takahashi hazarded, breaking the spell the of the moment. "He is settling in right now. I know that you went as far as you could today. There is nothing more you can do here because visiting hours are over."

"Oh, okay," Takumi replied shyly, he did not know why they intimidated him. "I just wanted to at least say good bye, for the day."

"He knows," Dr. Takahashi responded, putting a comforting hand on the young driver's shoulder. "He knew that you would not have gotten past the doors in the first place. He is proud of you for being able to come inside."

"I guess we'll be going," Ryousuke answered. "Will you be calling me later, father?"

"Yes, I will be able to give you the details of what will be happening. Now just doesn't seem like the time," Dr. Takahashi responded, looking forlornly at Takumi. He knew that the news was going to be harder to take than trying to overcome an irrational fear. "You two be careful."

"Do you mind if we take that drive now, Ryousuke-san? I hope it is okay for me to drive your car," Takumi hazarded shyly.

"Of course, it is. I know that you need to focus on something else right now," Ryousuke replied with a broad smile. He was trying to lighten the mood.

As they approached the FC, Ryousuke handed the keys to Takumi. He knew that this was necessary to help him gather his wits. Driving always seemed to helped his young lover. If Takumi had had an altercation with his father, he would always stay out driving until he felt calm enough to go home. Ryousuke knew this because he had called on a day they had had a fight.

Takumi felt a little apprehensive behind the wheel of the FC because he was unfamiliar with the feel of the car. He cautiously felt the pedals comparing them to his car. He noticed that they were a little more sensitive because of the power differential. The gear shift was about the same. The seat had to be adjusted to his height because he was not as tall as Ryousuke. Turning the ignition they both heard the engine purr with the power that it was capable of. Now that Ryousuke was no longer interested in racing, he had restored the engine to its original power output, though being careful of both uphill and downhill balance.

Takumi was now familiar with Mount Akagi that he did not need to be cautious with his approach on the uphill. He treated the car as if he had tofu in the hatch. Testing the balance and what adjustments and counter adjustments were needed. The more familiar he became with the feel of the car the more he increased his speed. Driving was one of the natural ways that he was able to clear his mind. Though Keisuke was the uphill specialist for Project D, Takumi did have experience on the uphill because of how his father taught him to drive. Ryousuke took notice of how Takumi was driving his car. He was amazed at how Takumi was getting acquainted with his car on the uphill, this meant that he would approach the downhill with more ease and not hold back. The adaptability factor of his theorem for street racing.

Takumi was steadily approaching the peak. His expression had changed to the determined obtrusiveness he always carries. He was more confident with his ability in driving the FC. It was an FR like the 86, however, it was a newer model with a twin turbo engine. It had a different feel because it was a rotary engine. Takumi was never aware of how important the water technique was until he got behind the wheel of the FC. Instinctively, he was making himself aware of the balance of the car just by imagining the water and the tofu inside the vehicle with him.

As they approached the peak, Ryousuke realized that 86 does indeed train the driver, as Bunta had told Yuichi, when Takumi first started racing. This meant that when they drove on the downhill Ryousuke would see the potential that Takumi be held. He may be limiting himself to an inferior car; yet, Ryousuke knew it was because the younger driver did not have confidence in his driving abilities.

Takumi got out of the FC to check the condition of the tires. He knew that his driving was going to put pressure on them. They still had plenty of traction because he was not driving his maximum capability. While he was checking the tires, he let his mind wander to the day's events. Takumi had not been aware that he had been affected that badly. He knew that his father loved him and had not meant for that to happen. It was something that could not be overcome. No matter how hard Takumi tried to push through those mental barriers, he was never able to establish any kind of connection to his father.

Once he had established the factor of the tires being able to handle the downhill, he returned to the driver's seat. Ryousuke was still aware of the change in personality that Takumi had undergone. The look in his eyes was pure confidence. The pressure of the peddles and the way that he handled the car was similar to the downhill ace that he was.

Takumi pulled out of the parking lot very cautiously, aware that Akagi had more traffic than Akina. The car was indeed a new experience in the evolution of the FR. Takumi had only been accustomed to the cars his friends had had. Their cars were good, but the FC maintained by Ryousuke was far superior due to the fact that he knew more than they did. Of course, the main factor being the unlimited funds his father had bestowed upon Keisuke and Ryousuke.

As they approached the first turn, Takumi began reacting instead of thinking. The uphill had purely been to acquaint himself with the car. The power differential kicked in a bit on the first turn. Takumi adjusted the car in the turn to where he needed it for the best turn possible. The next turn was a little easier because he had gotten used to the kick of the turbo when he hit the accelerator. He was able to shift the car into full four wheel drifts without having to guess where he needed to be for the best line to take.

The only thing that was on his mind right now was trying to master the FC. He was not used to the power that the twin turbo engine was producing. The third turn was much easier and Takumi quickly found the pace that he wanted to maintain. The needle was steadily climbing, the tachometer was nowhere near the red zone. Somehow, Ryousuke knew that his car was not being pushed to its limits. He had never been able to maintain any kind of speed without having to shift to keep his car from reaching the red zone.

The drifting of the vehicle was causing him to worry about the pressure of his tires giving out on them. He knew that Takumi had checked them out making sure that they could handle the inertial drifts that he did. Everything about Takumi was radiating the genius that he was. The guidance that he was being given, the worry free expenses, and the challenges. He was constantly being pushed against the wall with every battle that he faced; yet, somehow, he managed to keep the two personas separate, but equal from one another. The level of concentration was what always amazed the elder driver. How could someone so young maintain his pace without once worrying about his surroundings?

Takumi was not aware that he was not even pushing the car. He knew that he was adjusting to the turbo and was not even aware that he could push it further still. The straight ways were making him aware of the acceleration that the FC was still capable of . By the fifth turn, he had figured that he could increase his speed on the straight ways, then brake at the last possible second to maintain his top speed overall. He had not yet figured out what kind of top speed he was capable of in an FC, or any other car except the Impreza or the 86. He pressed the peddle further down, inching the odometer closer to the top speed.

The tires continued to squeal, dust and debris continued to fly. The further down the pass they drove the clearer an impression Takumi had of the FC's capabilities. He was even managing to preserve the tire's traction. As they approached the base of Akagi, Ryousuke was certain, now more than ever, that he had found the perfect subject with which to test his theory. Takumi was bestowed with a gift. His father was the only one that knew how to nurture something like this at such an early age. Ryousuke was proudly polishing the makings of one of the greatest professional drivers that could ever be.

When the FC finally had the parking brake on, Ryousuke reached over and embraced Takumi. Ryousuke knew that the drive had been to clear his mind and free himself of the inner turmoil. The conflict between conscious and subconscious continued to battle within the young driver. Ryousuke was the closest thing to solace that Takumi allowed himself to have.

"I know I should have said this, but I am proud of you, as well," Ryousuke spoke into the dirty blond locks. "You pushed yourself further than I could have imagined possible. The only thing that boggles me still is why have you allowed yourself to get close to me?"

"I allowed myself to get close to you because I was tired of being alone," Takumi replied quietly. "I was tired of distancing myself because I might be betrayed at any time. I don't know what it is about you that made me overcome this, but I love you for it."

"I love you too," Ryousuke purred into Takumi's ear. "Do you want to drive back to my place, or do you want to head back to Akina?"

"I want to go home," Takumi breathed as he turned his head to the right allowing Ryousuke access to his exposed throat. Ryousuke kissed up to the ear and began to nibble. He made the young driver's breath stick in his throat once more. He moved to those soft, pink luscious lips he loved so much. He kissed him passionately and desperately. Ryousuke's tongue searched the sweet confines of his mouth. They danced and teased one another creating the necessary heat to start flirting all over again. Tonight, like the night before, was going to be filled with explorations that would make a sailor blush with shame.


	5. Chapter 5

Takumi could not seem to drive fast enough, even though he had barely pushed the FC to its limits. The drive back to the tofu shop was taking a long time because of the desire that burned within his loins. He knew that there was a fire inside everyone that burned with a passionate desire for a soul mate. He knew that he had found his. Ryousuke made him feel things that he had never felt before. Takumi found himself able to speak his mind, and even feel things that he had thought long buried and forgotten. There were things that he wanted to try, but more importantly, he wanted to say what was on his mind.

"Takumi-kun," Ryousuke purred into the young driver's ear. "I think that you should slow down because we are about to miss the turn."

"Huh, what…what did you say Ryousuke? I was…a…uh…I was thinking," Takumi replied trying to focus on driving and keeping control of the building desire and lust he was now feeling. Ryousuke had started nibbling gently on his ear and then slowly started kissing his way down the young driver's neck. Ryousuke started increasing the pressure of his lips and tongue when he knew that he was on a part of the driver's neck that would not be seen by anyone else. "Mmh…," Takumi moaned almost under his breath. Ryousuke knew that if he kept going eventually they would stop and move them into the backseat. The White Comet also kept himself aware of where the car was headed and knew that they were almost to the tofu shop. Thus, his reasoning for making Takumi challenge himself under precarious circumstances he wanted to give Takumi a reason for pushing past his barriers.

Takumi was also aware of how fast and how far he was going down the road until he saw his 86. Then, he gently slowed the FC and turned down the street and parked in front of the tofu shop. As soon as the parking brake was applied, Takumi pulled Ryousuke into a passionate kiss the moved the elder driver in a way that he had never been kissed before. It took everything Takumi had to resist the temptation to break the kiss and head to his room. Their tongues met, this time, denying nothing. Their tongues teased and prodded building up the heat that was growing within them. It was Ryousuke that broke the kiss, for he had never seen or felt Takumi kiss him with such fierce passion.

"Takumi, where did you learn to kiss like that," Ryousuke braved asking because he really wanted to know if Takumi had evolved or if he was trying not to deny his passion. Ryousuke resumed taking control by putting Takumi between himself and his FC. He then prodded the young driver's lips apart with his tongue and proceeded to kiss him senseless. Ryousuke's tongue teased and danced circles around Takumi's tongue.

Judging from the way that Takumi was kissing back, he knew that his young lover had evolved. Before Ryousuke had time to think, Takumi was guiding him inside. Years of coming home late at night helped the younger driver guide them to his room. There was not much to watch out for, only Bunta's sandals and the step into the small, sparsely furnished living room. Though Ryousuke was still leading the kiss, Takumi was guiding them to where they needed to be.

Once they were inside Takumi's room, they both started taking off the other's shirt. Groping hands soon found soft skin and hard muscles that were aching to be touched all over. It had been a trying day, Takumi did not know where the surge of lustful energy had come from. Ever since the young hachiroku driver had met the White Comet, there had always been a desire that burned deep within. The desire to please was what Takumi had thought, but it was really a desire to possess. He had wanted to know what it was like to be the object of Ryousuke's affection. If their life was going to be close to this insatiable passion, Takumi knew that they would never have any problems.

Soft hands and experienced fingers soon muddled their way into Takumi's thoughts, earning a moan of extreme pleasure. Ryousuke's hands had started teasing their way down Takumi's chest to his pants. Once was never going to be enough for the FC driver, he knew that there was a hunger that could never be satiated. Although, every time they interacted like this, he knew that it was one step closer to being satisfied. The very lean and muscular body that lay beneath was enough to make him want to throw sweet passionate love out the window for lustful s n' m. Of course Ryousuke, being the gentleman that he is, would never admit that he harbored such thoughts to anyone, especially Takumi.

Once he rid himself of such lustful thoughts, Ryousuke slowly kissed his way to the bulging front that lay beneath him. Once again, he had left a trail of purple marks to drive his lover crazy whenever he let his fingers brush over them. The marks from their first encounter were now as purple as he had hoped they would be. He then preceded to let his tongue tease those spots, slowly working his way up the young body that lay beneath him.

Somewhere in the back of their minds, this act and level of intimacy was instinctive for them. They both knew that this was the ultimate testament of commitment. As Ryousuke left tortured nerves all over his lover's body, Takumi could not hold it in anymore. He let out the sweetest sound that Ryousuke had ever heard.

"Unnh," Takumi moaned. "Ryousuke, that feels so aah…"

That was the first time that Takumi had ventured any kind of reaction other than moaning. Ryousuke now knew the power he beheld beneath him. He, literally, had changed Takumi almost overnight. Takumi thrashed beneath him and now refused to be the quiet, shy reserved boy that Ryousuke had met almost around this time the year before. Gently, infinitely gently, Ryousuke worked the front of his lover's jeans. He then with the agonizing slowness of a virgin, Ryousuke moved the zipper down, revealing the blood rush pitching a tent in his boxers. The FC driver then moved his lips close the bulge, the puckered his lips and blew.

His breath was warm and moist. Takumi felt his member quiver slightly at the tinge of heat that he felt. It was difficult to try to hold back now that Takumi had removed his inhibitions. Slowly and surely the healing had begun, the mind was slowly losing the battle against Takumi's heart. True love is the strength needed to chip, shape and remold the broken pieces of a scarred mind. Ryousuke was an artist and Takumi was more than willing to be the work of art.

"Ryou…uh..suke, nnh, so good," Takumi was struggling forming coherent sentences. The pleasure that he felt as Ryousuke swallowed him whole.

"You are losing control," Ryousuke teased. The older Takahashi brother knew that Takumi prided himself on having control over his emotions. This was a step in the right direction. That direction being, Takumi was learning to trust.

"So are you," Takumi chided in return. He felt the older driver's growing front easily.

Both knew that if they kept teasing that it would lead to a wild and passionate exchange between the m that evening. Takumi still needed a reprieve from the day's events. Too many barriers had been broken down and the need to relax was taking over. The day had affirmed the choice and commitment that two were willing to make.

As the both of them were thinking of, oddly, the same thing, heat was beginning to build. Soon Ryousuke could not stop himself from pulling the younger driver's pants off. Though, that was as much control as he allowed himself to lose, the thriving body beneath him was more important than his own desires at that moment. He then continued to tease the flesh at his fingertips, twisting and tickling the nipples. Never once did he take his mouth away from the nether regions of his young love.

Takumi found himself in the same predicament as the night before, he had to get away the pleasure was so enticingly sweet. His instincts were trying to take control at that particular moment. Still, Takumi refused to lose control, he refused to allow himself to be driven mad with desire. These feelings and desires were so new to him, Takumi felt Ryousuke engulf him at once.

"Haah…," Takumi gasped wondering what could possibly help him keep from losing control. He tried to focus his mind on his driving, but all it did was allow him to wander to Ryousuke.

Ryousuke tickled the quivering member inside of his mouth with his tongue. Up and down he moved, causing Takumi to thrash harder. Soon he felt the cartilage take on a life of its own. Whenever Ryousuke would move one way, it would move another, mostly back and forth. Ryousuke then stopped bobbing and started pumping. He kept pumping squeezing and applying a light and delicate pressure. It was all too much for Takumi, and just when he was about to let himself lose control, the heat sought release. Ryousuke was prepared for the release to be quick, but it was more than he had expected. Needless to say, he managed to keep it all within the confines of his mouth.

"You know," Ryousuke began with a light chuckle. "One of these days, I would love for you to do that to me."

"I would…uh…I ," Takumi stuttered. "I don't know how."

" I know, you just let yourself go and the rest comes from instinct and practice," Ryousuke began. "I only know how to really well because I was reading up on how to."

They both blushed at the confession. Ryousuke thought that he would never have the gumption or even think that he would feel this comfortable. Takumi was almost mortified that his lover would even admit to something. The only thing left to address the subject, when did Ryousuke ever find the time to deviate from his norm.

Takumi was the first to break the silence, trepidation radiated from his being at the question that he was about to ask.

"When, uh did you f-find the t-time to re-research something l-like that," Takumi queried, as he stuttered on every other word. He was afraid of what the answer would be, not wanting to hear that his mentor had had other partners before him.

"I had a little more time to look into this kind of stuff before we met," Ryousuke answered with a blush. "I had wanted to excel at everything and could not satiate my hunger for knowledge. I also could not quell my drive for perfection."

"So, it was just out of curiosity," Takumi hazarded cautiously, still afraid that there was something that he was not being told.

"Well, not just out of curiosity, but out of a secret desire to please a certain hachirocku driver. After I saw you race my brother, I had to know you more. The more I watched you race and evolve, the more I found out about myself," Ryousuke answered truthfully, knowing that was what Takumi needed to hear. "At that time, I would say that my feelings were more of a secret desire, which not even I was aware of."

"Oh," Takumi breathed, he was the deepest shade of crimson that he could have felt. Of course, it did not help that he was still feeling the euphoria Ryousuke had lazily made him feel. "I was just not aware of my feelings. You and your brother are very kind and I did not know that you were, well off from getting to know you first. You, well, Keisuke I can understand, but you intimidated me. That was why when I first joined the project, I kept to myself. I don't like crowds of people that I don't know."

"You seem to be doing just fine right now," Ryousuke added, stroking his young lover's cheek. He then began planting kisses along his collar bone, moving up to his ear to continue the pillow talk. "As a matter of fact, I think that you need to relax some more."

"Didn't you just say that I should try what, well, you know," Takumi countered, not wanting to be the one to always receive the euphoric aroma that comes from such sinful pleasures.

"Hmm," Ryousuke pretended to ponder the consideration. "I am fine, today is all about you and how much I realized that you needed me and I needed you. I don't think that I could ever live without you."

Ryousuke then started trailing kisses from the collar bone to the hard pectorals that lay beneath him. He was fascinated by the humbleness that his lover still managed to possess. Traits like that are hard to inherit from parents. Temptations knock around every corner, making it almost impossible to be thankful for what one possesses from life. He let his tongue flick over Takumi's nipples and he sucked lightly. This earned him an almost inaudible moan of pleasure. He then ventured to cautiously start applying more pressure to his make-shift pacifier at that moment. Now he could definitely feel that he had succeeded in helping Takumi feel what he always felt. An unending thirst for the other that could never be quenched on parched lips. As Ryousuke slowly made his way down the abdomen that bucked and shifted beneath him.

Takumi knew that it was only their second time venturing in this kind of behavior. Each caress that Ryousuke made with his tongue drove the young driver crazy. He knew that he should be tired, his heat had already been released. He knew that a second release was next to impossible. Though, at that moment, if tried to tell his body that a second climax and release were next to impossible, his body would gag him. Euphoria was slowly creating its magical barrier around the two of them.

Ryousuke slowly caressed the work of art that lay beneath him. How could someone so beautiful, and self-less not be aware of their own worth? Every kiss that was planted on the body was the only way that Ryousuke could think of that could help him convince the driver of his worth and place in this world. Groping hands soon found the spot that they craved the most, Takumi worked diligently on freeing hindered front that could not bulge in Ryousuke's pants any further. As soon as Ryousuke became aware of what Takumi was trying to do, Ryousuke stopped him and continued his ministrations. To lose concentration would mean that Ryousuke gave in to selfish desires. This moment was all about Takumi, he knew the young driver well enough to feel certain that things would not continue like this; however, this was also his way of teaching the young driver how to please the one they desire the most.

When Ryousuke felt that he had worshipped the abdomen enough, he finally made his way to the navel that still be held his caresses from the previous night's encounter. He desired to deepen the marks, but remembered from his readings that too much pressure will make the mars disappear too soon. He then decided that light feathery kisses would suffice instead. He wanted to continue his ministrations, but knew that he should proceed to the nether regions, again. Instinct, raw and feral, had taken over the FC driver. He knew not from whence it came, but was glad that it had not left. His own heat gathering within himself was slowly beginning to drive his desires. He noticed that Takumi stood, once again tall and erect between his thighs. He began tracing a pattern between the thigh and phallus.

Takumi was going insane with pleasure. He had known that this could feel better than it had the first time. Each encounter is supposed to be different and just as special. The lithe body began to take on a life of its own. He began to pant heavily, all the while thrashing trying to escape the sinful pleasure that he knew he was undeserving. He then pulled Ryousuke from what his mentor was doing and began to kiss him passionately, unable to withhold his passion any longer. He knew that this sinful act was right between them.

The kiss spun and deepened. Their tongues met with the raw passion that they knew they were capable of. No more trepidation, no more hesitation. The passionate wild lustful encounter would happen without anyone to stop them.

Ryousuke remembered that on the previous night he had forgotten to put on a condom. Without breaking the kiss, he preceded to encase his throbbing erection. He knew that since they were both virgins that last night could be forgiven, but one could never to be certain what could happen. Forever is a long time and Ryousuke knew that he would do everything that he could to make sure that they would and could stay together. The kiss that Takumi was leading was really driving him crazy. He wanted to throw caution out the window because he wanted to feel what it was like to let go.

Once within the confines of the latex, Ryousuke entered the unprepared entrance. Takumi moaned into his mouth. At first it hurt and soon the friction, along with the lubricant on the latex, began to create the same pleasurable feelings. Ryousuke wanted nothing more than to let go. He wanted to hear his name cried out over and over again. He also knew that if he did that it might make his lover feel like he was nothing more than a toy. He slowly worked the friction, eliciting moans and sighs of pleasure from the young driver beneath him. It was when he started hearing the moans that it was beneficial to release and inhale a much needed breath, both had forgotten about their noses.

"Ah, Ryousuke," Takumi breathed from his lips as he sighed contentedly. This had never been felt before, this passionate feeling that the world was at his fingertips. The only feelings that were of a conscious memory were of the extreme loneliness that was felt. Itsuki was always on his mind, they had been friends for so long. It just may have been the secrecy about his driving the morning deliveries for his father. There were lots of things that could have been the catalyst for their drifting apart. Takumi did know that at this moment, only Ryousuke mattered. He was controlling and manipulating his cells in such a way that he was not sure he was still awake. The friction seemed to get hotter and faster, soon Takumi started feeling himself needing to release again. The mounting friction was almost too much. Where could he go? Ryousuke had trapped him and there was nowhere but beneath his lover.

Ryousuke knew that Takumi was about to reach his edge and jump. He could not be happier, but at the same time he was praying that Takumi could hold out long enough for them to come together. He felt his last barrier shatter as he began to increase the friction to drive them both mad. They both needed this, this release, this ecstasy. Something to remind them that there was still hope for a life full of bliss besides just being content. Ryousuke was close, he knew that he was about to go over the edge.

"Are you ready," Ryousuke asked. Takumi knew what Ryousuke meant by the question and gave a slight nod because he did not trust his voice. The pressure within them was building, seeking the release that it craved. They knew not where to go, there was nowhere to go. They had to just cling to each other. Before they knew it, they were sprayed by Takumi's release while Ryousuke's lay within the latex.

Ryousuke collapsed on top of Takumi, panting and wanting to know what was going on through his mind. They stared at each other for quite some time. During pillow talk sessions, it is not necessary to speak words. Actions speak louder than words and at that moment, their actions confirmed their words. They knew that it was meant to be.

Later that night, Ryousuke awaited his father's call. He had exhausted his lover and knew that he was asleep peacefully. For once, there was no reason for him to be worried. The drive that Takumi had taken in his FC had abolished the doubt that could clouded those piercing eyes. Rousing him out of his thoughts, his father called him.

"Hello," Ryousuke answered remembering his manners. "What is it that you need to speak with me father?"

"Well, when we were conducting x-rays on Bunta, we found that the tumor has spread," Ryousuke's father replied with dismay. "There really is almost nothing that can we can do for him. The location and how much that we would have to take out would leave him a vegetable."

"Is there any way that Bunta would want you tell Takumi," Ryousuke hazarded cautiously. "Does he prefer to tell his son himself?"

"Bunta said that he would have to think of a way that would not make Takumi retreat back inside himself. He has seen the way that he is around you. He has seen how happy and open he has become the last thing the poor man wants to do is add to that sorrow," Ryousuke's father replied.

"I think he wants me to tell him," Ryousuke pondered sadly. He did not like bearing the burden of telling his lover. He took things well, but it always made him cry. No matter who was telling the younger driver, it always made him cry whenever it was about his father.

"That is something that he firmly denied. He said that it would put a little too much strain on your relationship. He said that he just wanted you there with him. For once, I think Bunta wants to include Takumi in the graveness of the matter," the doctor said.

"That actually makes me feel better. When does he want us to meet him there in his room," Ryousuke asked feeling deeply relieved that the news was going to come from his father.

"Ryousuke, I am going to let you get some sleep. Bunta wanted to talk to him about it tomorrow, but his chemotherapy session is tomorrow. He is going to need his rest, try again this weekend," the doctor replied and hung up on his end of the line.

Ryousuke heard the call end and his phone go silent. Tomorrow, what other things, besides practice runs with Project D on the Akagi togue, did he have to do? He had all ready adjusted his schedule to be with Takumi this week, and he was ahead in all his classes. He never thought that he would focus so much of his time with Takumi. Maybe this was a step too far, but he knew that he would not regret this. The poor lad had been through so much already, everything that they were doing together was right.

The upcoming battle was going to be the hardest. Keisuke had been around Tokyo scouting the downhill and uphill. He had spotted a car running the downhill and almost putting Takumi to shame. It was a twin turbo and not an outdated engine or body. It was kind of hard to see the year, but Keisuke had informed him that it was definitely a 300zx. This did not bode good nor well for Project D.


	6. Chapter 6

The night was clean and fresh, there was nothing in sight. The flash of headlights and the quiet sounds of a turbo engine were all that were heard, on what appeared to be a deserted mountain pass, at first glance. The screeching of tires, the whirring of the engine, all aftereffects of the counter adjustments made to compensate the body weight shifting during the drift. As the car made its way further down the pass, in the corner of one of the turns sat a yellow Mazda RX7 FD. All that was heard as the car passed was the whirring of the engine and the screeching of the tires. The driver of the car did not notice the flash of the camera as it drove by.

"This is not good," Keisuke told himself. "Not only was that car doing the downhill, but it practically broke any record that Takumi has been able to pull off."

As he checked the camera screen, the clearness of the car and the make was noticeable to his eyes. The color was crystal clear, it appeared to look royal blue, almost purple. The only thing that let the photographer know that it was a 300 zx was the hatch. In the split second that Keisuke had to take the picture, he knew that he was almost sealing the fate of Project D. This was not going to be as easy as they once thought. Tokyo was by far going to be the hardest battle they had yet to face.

Keisuke, in that split second, decided that he needed to speak to Ryousuke as soon as possible. If he was correct, and there was no mistaking the direction of the car, Takumi was in serious need of training and strategy. He knew that his brother would not be worried about the car, but since the 86 was an outdated car, there was no way of predicting the outcome. Keisuke quickly dialed Ryousuke's number.

"Yo, aniki," Keisuke began, he had no idea how he would retell what he saw. "While I was scouting the course, I saw a car running the downhill. I am not sure about the year, but I could have sworn that I heard a twin turbo engine."

"What are you trying to say, Keisuke," Ryousuke replied sleepily. "Did you get a good look at the make and the year?"

"I did, but I could not see what type of car it was," Keisuke replied apprehensively. "I will just show you the photograph."

"Keisuke, I know you are hiding something," Ryousuke commented. He knew that Keisuke was hiding something and knew that it was not good news at all. "Just tell me what it is."

"I saw the downhill ace for this prefecture. Aniki, what are we going to do about him, this guy is an ace driver. To make matters worse, Fujiwara may not have his head into racing until he knows how is dad is," Keisuke confessed. "I don't think that we should give up, but I just think that you should tell Takumi to focus on driving."

"Keisuke, I all ready knew the driver was very good. I picked that location because Takumi needs to realize that there is so much his beloved car can do," Ryousuke replied. "I think that if we show him the footage that I have of the racer, it may convince him to use his father's Impreza for the downhill run."

"You mean to tell me that if he were to use his father's car, he would stand a chance of maybe passing and winning the downhill," Keisuke asked almost under his breath.

"That is what I had planned all along. I don't think that his car is outdated, there is just too much work that would need to be done. If I can convince him of using the Impreza, we may see him evolve faster than I originally had calculated," Ryousuke confided.

"I feel a little better about this upcoming dogfight Aniki. Just do me one favor, don't ever send me to an area that you already know has an expert racer," Keisuke warned his brother. "The drive back is going to be a long one. Do you think I should spend the night at a hotel?"

"I think staying overnight would be best, Keisuke. I would not want anything to happen to you," Ryousuke agreed.

Keisuke heard the click that let him know the connection had been terminated. He had been through a range of emotions that had not happened since his first fight. The adrenalin was still pumping its way through his body letting him know that he had better take Ryousuke's advice and stay overnight. He made his way to his FD, the secluded spot that he had chosen was hugged by shadows that started reminding him of Kyoko. He had thought that he was doing the right thing, but he soon realized that he had started liking her.

One of the things that plagued him in the back of his mind was if she were truly all right and not heartbroken about what he had done. There were all of these what if's running through his mind. He wondered if he should remain steadfast in his focus. He wondered that if he wavered a little and allowed himself to be affected by a girl what it would do to his driving.

As he made his way to the inn that he had been eyeing since he had started contemplating staying over, he knew that his aniki was right, he would hurt himself if he tried making his way home. The only thing that seemed to matter at this moment, sleep.

Keisuke went to front desk and paid for a room. As he made his way, he made sure that all of the equipment that he had brought with him made it up to his room. The entire time he was almost struggling to stay awake. When the last of the equipment was in the room, he plopped on the bed with such force that he was asleep as soon as he felt his head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile…in Gunma…

Ryousuke could not get his mind off of the car that Takumi was going to be racing. Not much was known, but if Takumi were going to stand a chance at winning, he would have to use his father's car. The Impreza was half the size of the hachiroku, plus, Takumi had been practicing with it since his father had first purchased the car.

One of the reasons Ryousuke had yet to figure out was why Takumi could not let go of the car. Did the reason have something to do with his mother's death? Could it be that it was the only thing that his father had given him? Whatever the reason, Ryousuke wanted to know, he wanted to know everything about his shy, genius that was everything to him.

Takumi was thinking about what he needed to do to surpass his father, even himself. What could he do to make himself better than he was at this very moment. He had driven a rotary engine and now knew why Ryousuke marveled at its performance. He needed to find a niche in the car community. After the suspension had gone out during his battle with God Hand, he had been learning the hard lesson that his precious car was not the set standard anymore. He was slowly learning the Impreza, everything that he learned in the 86, came faster in the small car.

One of the things that always hurt, the turn ratio and differential. The 86 was always a fraction of an inch off of the ideal line that Takumi always wanted to keep. Whenever Takumi tried that exact same line in the Impreza, like clockwork, he would hit the ideal line and shave .oo3 seconds off of his run every time. It was something that he was learning the hard way, something that had taken almost six months for him to realize. The realization being that there were better cars than his precious 86.

As he lay awake thinking of this, he noticed Ryousuke was thinking of something as well. Takumi was full of apprehension. What if Ryousuke did not want to answer him, if he were to ask what was on the White Comet's mind. The hapless driver just settled for staring at his lover in an effort to gain his attention.

Ryousuke noticed the inner struggle that was going on inside Takumi's mind. He had that defiant, determined, yet lazy, look he always had. Though, as he continued to stare at the younger man, Ryousuke saw a twinkle and the look change to something more of apprehensiveness. In an instant, Ryousuke shadowed that face, he lightly ran his knuckles over the cheek.

Once Takumi felt Ryousuke stroke his cheek, he looked up and was instantly swept away in a passionate gesture. Their tongues met, teasing and prodding, neither vying for dominance. It was sweet and lazy, with a promise that there would be more to come. Neither wanted to tell what they had been thinking about, but the topic was going to come up in later conversation. The moment was all that mattered. Ryousuke wanted to break the silence, unfortunately, to begin talk about Project D; however, Takumi had wanted to speak that he knew it was almost time to put the 86 to rest, he ended up breaking the silence first.

"Ryousuke, I have been thinking. May be I should think about retiring the car that I have now," Takumi said, completely taking Ryousuke by surprise. "Do you think that I have the right idea, or should I see how far I can drive in my father's old car?"

"Takumi, I was actually going to ask you to think about driving your father's Impreza," Ryousuke replied. "You never cease to amaze me. I could tell that you were distracted tonight, but I never thought that it could have been for the right reasons."

"I was thinking about driving my father's car." Takumi confessed. "I know now that the car is as old as it always was. That still does not change the fact that it was the car that defied all the odds. I want to be able to defy more by doing something that I never thought that I would do."

"Takumi, please do not feel cornered," Ryousuke commented, he could tell that it was something that weighed heavy on the young driver's shoulders. He could not help but feel that he had pushed him to that corner. "You came to this conclusion all by yourself, but there is a part of me that feels responsible."

"Ryousuke, the suspension giving out was not your fault, nor was it mine," Takumi replied, he had surprised even himself with that remark. "I don't know how long it would have lasted if I had not pushed the car to its limits that night. I do feel that, maybe it is time to realize that the car just needs to remain a legend before it ends up in a scrap yard."

"Takumi, is there no end to your surprises," Ryousuke found himself smiling in a way that he had never done it before. His young lover had realized something that he was going to try to convince him of. It had happened by actually living what could happen at every turn if he remained in the car. "I just never thought that I could find myself so in love with a person before. I never thought that I could love someone like I love you."

"Really, I always thought that once you had confessed something that was that," Takumi teased. "I love you too."

"You are a never ending delight to me," Ryousuke replied, unable to hide the laughter that begged to be released. "Seriously, I am glad that you have decided to drive your father's car. This next downhill dogfight is going to be really tough. I would beat around the bush and let you drive without knowing what you're up against. I do think that knowing what kind of car it is will help you out as well. Keisuke has been in Tokyo for the past week. He has been scouting the downhill and uphill there. Your competition is a twin turbo, Nissan 300zx. From what Keisuke said, it sounded like we did not stand a chance if you were insisting on using the 86."

"Oh," Takumi replied. Hearing this made him want to be a little defiant, but he had just told Ryousuke that he was ready to start racing his father's car. "You're lucky I am a man of my word, this makes me want to drive it more. I know that it would just end up with an accident, me in the hospital, or maybe even dead. I know that both of us would not want that."

"Glad to see that you agree with me. I don't want you to feel obligated for this, but please do not reconsider the decision that you made," Ryousuke retorted. He knew that Takumi could not refuse him if he worded his pleas almost like commands.

The rest of the night was pleasant, almost fleeting. They embraced and slept dreamlessly. Neither wanting to escape the bliss of the moment that had been created. They had been thinking about the same topic, not for the sake of Project D. It was not for the sake of their pride as street racers, but it was for the sake of evolution. They both knew that if Takumi refused to escape the 86 he would not continue to grow at the monstrous levels that he had been evolving at.

Instincts in anything can only take one so far. Learning to embrace and enhance what has been given, that is the mark of true wisdom. Knowing when to let go and when to push a subject mean that someone really wants to live their life happily. Such happiness is incredibly difficult and almost impossible to attain; yet, somehow, Takumi was one step closer to attaining his subtle happiness at every turn he took.

Somehow, they had managed to snuggle closer to one another so that it was hard to distinguish between the two of them. When one seemed to stop, the other began, almost a human form of infinity. Fear no longer had a place in their lives, they had each other. The moments of subtle contact affirmed their commitments that they had made.

Meanwhile…Back in Tokyo…

Keisuke could not get the look in her eyes out of his face. The way she had painfully pleaded with him to see how he raced. Even though it was his aniki's car, he still showed that rotary engines were almost all the same. This project was his brother's dream to be the best in Japan and they were accomplishing it with the two drivers that they had focused on. The problem being that Ryousuke could not help but think that he did have time now to pursue relationships.

One name seemed to haunt him every uphill dogfight that he battled. One name chased him every practice run he took. One name sat on the tip of his tongue every time he passed through the Seitama Prefecture. Her black FD never lost any detail, if anything, it was a little more updated and ran better. He often thought about what if they had taken her along. Her car would have the care that it needed that she worked really hard for. She would learn how to better listen to her FD. What if he had given in to pleas for his friendship or maybe even tried having her around as more than a friend.

"Please, Keisuke-san, let me see how your driving is from the passenger seat," She said through clouded eyes and a tear streaked face. "Please!"

Keisuke bolted up out of bed, caked in sweat. How long had he been dreaming of her, he no longer kept track. It seemed to happen every night. Every time he saw a car drive uphill, though not as quickly or as experienced. He knew that he had to track her down. He had to make things right. He had broken her heart and he had really hurt her as well. The only thing that he could do was pray that she would not hang up on him and want to try something. Project D was not over, but his sanity would be forfeit if he could not make these haunting leave him. Such was his guilt of having treated her like a gentleman and then say that he had no need for her.

Ryousuke had no idea that he was plagued by the nightmares of what could have been. Though, he had noticed that Keisuke was acting a little distant to everyone, including his personal fan boy. The little subtleties that they were noticing were enough to convince him that he had to seek her out and make amends.

There was still plenty of night left and Keisuke knew that he was not going to be able to sleep if he could not forget it tonight. He often thought about calling her number and saying let's start dating. He always thought that he could just do the romantic thing and ask her to meet him somewhere, thus creating opportunity to rectify and make amends. He knew that he had to try. Quickly looking at the time, Keisuke braced himself for the decision that he was about to make. He knew that, whatever the outcome, he had to have no regrets.

It was going to be a long drive and he knew that he would have to stop and stretch his legs. Passed what was going on in his mind, he thought he was crazy for trying to track her down like this. He also knew that he had been a jerk, an ass hair, whatever name his mind came up for him. This was the only way that he knew of that he could make it up to her. Having made his decision, he was finally able to let sleep reclaim what had been lost. Whatever the outcome, he was now certain that he would no longer feel the pang of guilt that would not leave him alone.

Meanwhile…Gunma…

Morning began painting the sky in brilliance that had never been seen around the Akina togue. The scene played the way it had on all the mornings of the early tofu delivery. The only difference is that the distinct sound of the lion's roar was no longer heard. Now, all that could be heard in the morning was just the screeching of tires. It was a welcome transformation that was needed due to the shock of what was going on.

Takumi had left to do the runs just the way his father had always done it. He prepared the tofu, packed it with the same care that his father had always done. The only difference was that he had to place the cup of water in the car after the tofu before he could take off. He had left Ryousuke sleeping up stairs in his room. It was going to be a long morning, everything he was, was going to poured into the run. He was determined to make sure that he knew this car as well as he knew the 86.

Ryousuke heard the sounds of Takumi packing the car. He was getting dressed as his lover was preparing to leave for the run. He had to go with him. He knew that they had to do this together. If there was something that Takumi felt was off he would have Ryousuke for advice and a second opinion. Ryousuke caught him just as he was about to leave for the morning delivery.

"I know how important this is for you," Ryousuke interrupted him. "As much as I admire your courtesy, I feel that I must accompany you. If something feels off, or if you feel that you need advice."

"All you had to do was ask if you could join me for the run," Takumi replied chuckling. "I knew that I was going to have to ask you for advice, you just saved me a trip back into the house."

Takumi finished packing the car and allowed Ryousuke to get in the passenger seat. There was not much left to do except start the engine and take off.

The run was as normal as it could be. There was very little traffic for so early in the morning. The sun was trying to peer out over the horizon. So many obstacles kept coming every time that Takumi thought that he had found what he desired. His friends were insecure in their knowledge of him, but the biggest milestone was hospital visit that he was going to have to make.

He loved it whenever Ryousuke wanted to join him and accompany him. Today was one of those days that he really felt that he should work it out on his own. His lover was perfect in more ways than one that it was impossible to say no. On the other hand, Ryousuke was right. If something went wrong, he would not have the knowledge to figure it out. He had been driving the car since his father had first purchased the Impreza. The hardest part to accustom to was that he did not have to compensate the under steering. Newer model cars have computerized fail safe devices that make it impossible to wreck, plus there other things that made driving that much more easy.

As usual, the drive to the peak was to get reacquainted with the Impreza. He had not been driving it since his fall down the stairs. Takumi knew instinctively that it was not necessary, but he did it anyway to ere on the side of caution. The balance was different than that of the 86 and it was twice as lighter.

Having pushed the car just a little on the drive up, Takumi was almost certain of how far he could try to keep that perfect line that he was always capable of while driving the Impreza. Not to say that the car was a perfect machine. Handling does not come from guessing and memorizing, the car was an all wheel drive car. All four tires grip the road simultaneously making it impossible to lose control during a drift or any turn for that matter.

Instincts always take control, blood pressure always raises just a little to compensate for the massive overload that Takumi's brain undergoes while driving. His mind knows what to do and moves his body before he has a chance to think about what is next.

As he approached the first turn on the trip back, he could feel where the tires were going to be. He knew what line the car was going to take and how far from the guard rail it was. Even thought he had not driven the car for three months, his mind and body were still in tune with the car. The 86 had been difficult to master, the Impreza was a walk in the park compared to an outdated downhill monster.

As soon as he knew where to brake, Takumi tried what he was best at, drifting. All that could be heard were the screeching of the tires as they struggled to maintain control. The car started moving, never once leaving the perfect line. Takumi floored the accelerator to maintain the speed once they were through the corner. Harmony in motion as his mind started calculating where to make the move for his body to react. Never once did he take his mind off of the road due to a lack of confidence. The biggest hurdle in driving a new car and thinking about racing in one as well, is familiarity. Takumi was more of a racer than he knew.

Sorry for the long awaited post my dear fans! School was very fast paced last month and I was taking a Photoshop class that required my attention one hundred percent. Please read and enjoy and keep coming back for more!


	7. Chapter 7

Time seemed to slow itself for the young 86 driver. He had never been in the Impreza with a spectator, let alone Ryousuke himself. Everything seemed to be happening too fast, life did not want him to get over anything. Happiness was almost attained and then his father was put in the hospital. Though he knew that Bunta was going to die, he had preferred if his father had died after they had been together for a little while. This was going to mess everything up.

Takumi knew that he had to stop the endless cycle of despair that always snaked around his heart. The young racer was going to be okay, but he did not know what would happen once Ryousuke left to do residency. Would the White Comet really desire someone as emotionally unstable as himself? Would they really have things in common once they were living together. Then it seemed to hit him, they had lived together for three months within the same space. Never once did they argue, never once did they grow tired; however, Takumi had been bedridden, but that was really a different matter.

These thoughts were racing and building with clarity as they neared the peak of Akina. Driving was the one thing that helped Takumi stay rational and sane. Even now when he had reason to take another hiatus, he refused because it was able to keep him grounded and centered on what mattered most.

As they neared the summit, all Takumi could do now was just let instincts take over and drive. He knew that Ryousuke was calculating how they were going to fair with his father's Impreza, but he just wanted to see if he could manage the perfect line that he always had within the blue beast. Little did the young racer know, Ryousuke was not calculating or formulating. For once in his career, the eldest of the Takahashi brothers was impressed beyond words.

Keisuke was sick and tired of the guilt plaguing his heart. All the while he had been driving through Seitama, Kyoko had never once left his mind. He had finally made the decision in the wee hours of the morning to look for her black FD. What surprised the blonde the most was how he had not forgotten where she frequently drove.

He could faintly hear the sound of her engine as he neared the summit. Anticipation and anxiety boiled within, he was nearly losing his composure and will to see her. He knew that she would slap him when she saw him, past the slap, he hoped that she would want and wish they talk. Regretfully, he really thought that she would decline his invitation to go for a drive so that they could familiarize themselves once again.

Keisuke did not know what was going on with his mind. He was forming solution after solution and excuse after excuse. Something to give him the chance that he knew he had wanted. Racing should not have been everything but when faced with a prodigy like Fujiwara, he knew he had to keep up. Focus and denial were the only ways that he could keep his emotions at bay. Racing had been his dream and idea, not Fujiwara's but it was his influence and their rivalry that had made the decision for the 86 driver.

As Keisuke continued to drive, he saw her in his peripheral. She was alone and neurotic. It looked as if she had been neglecting her FD again. How was he to know that she was self supporting and could barely afford the upkeep for the monstrous machine. He knew that she had not seen him. This really was his chance or maybe he would find out that she had moved on with her life and had a family now. The possibilities were endless.

As Kyoko stood there trying to figure out what was going on with her car, she never heard the silent purr of a familiar FD. She never even figured out that she was being helped before she realized that there was a shadow looming over her shoulder with familiar distance. Unconsciously, she had not realized that she had let her guard down. The presence made her feel so warm. She could not help but wonder if this was the presence of someone that she had given up on long ago. She did, however, realize that it made her feel so whole and complete.

"Is it the same problem that you were having before our first dogfight?" The familiar voice purred at the shell of her ear.

In one swift movement she did not know whether to laugh, slap, punch or cry. She had remained inside herself because she thought that he would eventually want to remain friends. Instinctively, she embraced him tightly and broke down.

Keisuke's fears subsided and he drew her in an equally fierce hug. He knew that he had made the right decision. All that mattered now was helping her fix her car. Everything else that they needed to repair to start over could wait. All that was seen of them was one large shadow quivering with repressed emotions.

The drive to the summit had been a slow and tedious reminder of how well Takumi knew the Akina togue. Hairpin after hairpin, he knew which line to take. Instinctively, the young driver knew which line was ideal for uphill driving and what line to follow for drifting downhill dogfights. The car on the other hand was going to be a different story.

Ryousuke had been silent the entire ride. He had no idea of what to say, but more importantly, he had no clue of what to say to Takumi about handling the car. The battle between the car and driver are always fought alone. Advice can be given, but it is ultimately the driver's decision about what to do.

"Do you know what line you are going to take?" Ryousuke asked. He could not help but wonder what was going through his lover's mind at that exact moment. He knew that he had imposed on the morning wanting to come along, but he knew that Takumi needed his expertise.

"My mind does the work for me. It is something that I have never been able to explain. When I drive, I just follow the line that I see myself following before I drift in a corner," Takumi answered shyly. There really was no way to put this into words. The same could be said for riding a bicycle or creating a masterpiece. It seemly happens it never really is pre-created.

"Would you want me to wait for you here? I know that you would rather venture by yourself," Ryousuke replied.

"No, I would rather you didn't. I know that, at first, I was apprehensive, but please don't leave me to do this by myself. I don't think that I could stay sane without you there," Takumi ventured cautiously. Being this open with his feelings was something that he was not used to. Always he had tried to hide how desperate he was about having friends and even a lover.

"Takumi-kun, it really is all right. I am not offended nor was I ever offended. I would be honored if you would have me come along with you, though," Ryousuke could sense the desperateness of knowing that all was well between them. It was the subtleties that helped him to know that they were never going to be apart. "Now, I think that we have had enough interruptions."

Takumi knew what Ryousuke was hinting at. This run was something that was really important for the progress of Project D as a team. The decision that had been made had never been about the 86 or the hapless driver. Takumi had always been thinking about the team and not letting them all down. Secretly, he had yearned for a car that could rival Keisuke. Keisuke had battled "God Foot" and had had a flawless victory. That had left him on edge because Keisuke could do uphill and downhill.

What Takumi had not realized was that his technique was still developing. He was still maturing into the driving skills that he had always had.

Takumi and Ryousuke both got back into the Impreza. The young driver turned the ignition and the engine purred to life once more. He shifted into reverse and knew that there was no turning back at that point. All he could do was hope that the morning deliveries his father had made him do in the Impreza were enough to ensure that he could find the right line. Deep down, the fear was necessary to make sure that he would drive as though it were his last attempt at being the best that he would be.

Ryousuke sensed a focus that had not radiate from Takumi before. He knew that whatever happened tonight, it was going mean that Takumi had surpassed his inhibitions. Takumi was now ready for the other drivers that Ryousuke had in mind for his double aces.

As they made their way to the first turn, Ryousuke could tell that Takumi was indeed used to the Impreza. The closer the turn approached the more speed Takumi built up to down shift and drift naturally. The wheels followed the turn of the steering wheel and the rest of the car followed soon after. The anti lock brake system tried to compensate for what was going on a few seconds too slow. By the time the system had a chance to compensate, Takumi had already cleared the corner. That was the true test that Takumi was trying to overcome, he had wanted to beat the ABS. All that was going through the young driver's mind was one corner down, the rest to go.

After the first corner, Takumi shifted gears and never looked back. He kept his pace and the tires screeching just the way he liked to hear them. He always turned the wheel slightly too hard to hurry the swing of the body. There was not much compensation that needed to be made because it was really the car doing the work for the driver. It was this kind of driving that cemented his feeling of the Impreza faster than he took to the 86.

When Kyoko had finished crying, she turned her face to see if she had been correct in assuming she could just hug him like this. Could she really think that she could trust him again? Didn't he try to break her heart after treating her like a queen? There was almost nothing left, almost nothing.

"I thought that you had wanted to pursue racing whole heartedly. Why are you here toying with me, am I just a pawn for one of the great Takahashi brothers? Or, better yet, another notch in the bed post of one of the double aces of Project D?" Kyoko stated, looking Keisuke square in the eye. She had tons of questions and not a single answer. The one thing that she wondered most was if he were just playing with her.

"I deserve all of that. I don't deserve a chance to explain. I came to see how you were and to explain," Keisuke cautiously stated barely above a whisper. "I wanted to tell you the truth that night. I wanted to tell you that you are the most amazing girl. There were lots of scenarios playing in my head that night. I chickened and chose the easiest path."

"You were chicken! You mean to tell me that you were scared!" Kyoko shouted in his face.

"I was scared of loving you. I love you," Keisuke replied, the same look in his eyes that he has when he drives.

That simple statement left her speechless. She had known that she had feelings for him. He was always aloof. He never let anyone know what was on his mind. The fact that he told her how he felt made her believe that he was telling the truth.

The little time that they had met, she felt that they were connected somehow. It was something that was indescribable because she was afraid of rejection. The rejection came without her even saying that she was drawn to his magnetic personality. Though Keisuke is more chaotic than Ryousuke or Takumi, he still attracts people.

This one moment in their lives almost seemed too good to be true. Kyoko should have been more attracted to Takumi than Keisuke because they are so much more alike. She was and still is shy and only speaks in outbursts when she is upset. Keisuke has always and may well always be impulsive to a fault. Such faults are the ones that should be held dear to the ones closest to that person. It is these faults that make them special. This was something that Kyoko had picked up on in the very beginning.

The more they stared at each other the more they knew that fate had not been so cruel after all. Keisuke's fears subsided the moment that she had flung herself into his awaiting embrace. Kyoko knew that someday he would come looking for her. The someday was sooner than she had figured. The complexity of the situations had convinced her that he really did not have feelings for her. Bittersweet the chance encounter had seemed, at first, and now she was convinced that this was really something that could have been meant to be.

Slowly, Keisuke moved his face towards hers and their lips met with fierce passion. Hesitantly, she started returning the kiss. Light smacking noises could be heard as their lips continued to lengthen the time that they were together. At one point, their tongues started venturing out to explore the other's mouth. Within the recesses of their hearts, they ignited the flames of passion that Ryousuke and Takumi were always feeling.

Keisuke's tongue met Kyoko's to begin the dance that everyone thinks of when they kiss. Their tongues began vying for dominance. Kyoko knew that she should answer Keisuke's plea with one of her own. That was when she took the moment moan very softly, letting him know that she did not want him to stop. Though, she could not, however, forget about the stranded FD on the side of the mountain right next to them.

"We could continue that later," she commented softly. "Could my darling first help me figure out what else is wrong with my beloved car?"

As Ryousuke sat in the passenger seat, he could not help but wonder what had happened to the shyness that he had come to love and adore. The braking habit was endearing and sad, he was glad that this was sign that his lover was evolving outside of the car as well. Their relationship was not as bad as he had thought.

Though driving was what helped Takumi think and make up his mind. Ryousuke seemed to be prey to reminiscing. Driving brought back emotions that he never allowed anyone other than his family and that of Takumi to witness, much less experience. Impulsiveness was something that he could not afford on the operating table. Therefore, he had to keep his emotions in check and often appear to be the heartless bastard everyone thought him to be.

The corner that Ryousuke would never forget was rapidly approaching. With one technique, Ryousuke had found the perfect successor and downhill ace for his team. The screeching continued until they had reached the base of Akina. Ryousuke almost saw no difference in the exception that the lighter car was better equipped with keeping the perfect line that Bunta had taught Takumi. The morning tofu runs were something that even Ryousuke wished that he had been able to participate in. Though, he nearly forgot that for three months he had been under the strict tutelage of Bunta as to how to properly deliver tofu. Who would have thought that delivering such a boring food would produce such improvements on driving.

Three months prior…

As dawn was steadily approaching, Ryousuke knew that he would make Takumi proud of what he felt was his fault to begin with. This was going to be Ryousuke's first attempt at driving with tofu and the water cup. He thought that it was a driving technique but it was also for the care of the tofu. As long as the water did not spill the tofu was safe. This was going to be one of the biggest challenges!

"Your late," a gruff voice retorted from behind the White Comet of Akagi. "Let me get the tofu put into your car. Open the hatch."

That was all the conversation that transpired while they were readying for the delivery run. As Ryousuke sat in the driver's seat, Bunta approached with the cup of water and made sure that it was not as full as he gave to Takumi. Ryousuke noticed this and said nothing. He knew that it was because of his inexperience that he was being let off a little easily. This is was not going to be as easy as he thought.

He slowly made his way to the base of Akina. The trip there was a smooth one and not full of much ruckus. Ryousuke almost thought that he was going to be home free when he realized that when he turned the first corner, he nearly spilt the water. He would have to compensate for the load in the back. He could not just drive how he usually did. He would have to peer at the water every so often. It was going to be the only way.

As he approached the second turn, he noticed that he was already accustomed to the load in the back. He did not take the corner as sharply and the water soon dancing around the brim of the cup. He still kept peering down as he exited the turn, making sure that he was not going to spill any of the water. The more he focused, the better his driving became. Instead of focusing where to put his feet or how much pressure was needed, his body became aware of everything it needed instinctively.

Then Ryousuke suddenly had an epiphany. This daily task, plus Takumi playing around on the downhill equals beyond genius ace father. This was something that only Bunta could have been discreet enough to pass racing on to Takumi.

As Ryousuke came back to the reality that was this moment, he soon realized that he was no longer dealing with just anyone. Takumi's father had been one of the best street racers in the whole of Japan. The stories of his driving never ceased to amaze even those that were not interested in racing in general.

As they reached the base of the mountain, Takumi realized that he had not been as rusty with the Impreza as he had imagined. His father did have a method to his madness. His father had been all along trying to teach him that there were more cars than just his beloved 86. It just took him this long to realize that he was more capable of driving than he realized.

The car was lighter and the engine had a little less horse power than the 86's new engine. What the made the car a monster on the downhill was the lightness. Driving this car reminded him of the dogfight that he had with the cappuccino while they were in Seitama. The difference between the Impreza and the cappuccino was the horsepower. The Impreza had enough to make up for the difference in sizes.

When Takumi reached the normal spot that he and Ryousuke frequented, he turned off the Impreza. The test run had been a little more successful than he could have imagined. Having Ryousuke for support had been a great idea, even though he had been opposed. What made it more fulfilling was that he had not thought about his father.

"When do we leave for our dogfight in Tokyo?" Takumi asked shyly.

"We leave as soon as Keisuke comes back with the footage of the course. You need to watch the tape a few times to memorize the course. Then we will make the necessary arrangements," Ryousuke answered.

"That still does not answer my question," Takumi chuckled. They closed the distance and their eyes met. They kissed again and again. "I take it that that means we leave in two weeks."

"You know me too well. I do know that Keisuke should be home by now, well by tomorrow," Ryousuke told Takumi between kisses.

"So, one more night of fooling around," Takumi chided trying to fight the crimson blush appearing on his cheeks at that moment.

The answer that Ryousuke had was not vocalized, but it was a definite affirmative. The more Ryousuke played with him, the more Takumi wanted to throw caution out the window. He reluctantly pushed Ryousuke off of him. Almost beating the record they had set the night they raced each other, they were soon fighting for dominance.

The familiar path to Takumi's room was almost well worn and known to both of their feet. Since it was no longer shared, they were able to leave their clothing everywhere. Shoes were left by the door, shirts were thrown all over the floor, and pants were left for the bedroom. The longer they fought, the more they realized that it did not matter who was dominant.

As they made their way to the bedroom both felt the restriction that their clothing was creating. They yearned for the freedom necessary to relieve the pressure. All the kissing and roaming hands could not work fast enough to create the incentive needed to start the night's activities once more. Their kiss was so passionate and heartfelt.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, they made their way to the bed. As soon as Takumi felt the bed, he started fumbling with buttons of Ryousuke's trousers. It always seemed that no matter how many times Takumi was the victor of their races, he was always the loser in the bedroom. Though, he would never think that because of how much love and trust Ryousuke beheld.

As soon as Ryousuke felt Takumi's fingers on his slacks, his hands fumbled in the same area. The pattern and the dance were becoming so familiar with their routine that they no longer needed to see what they were doing.

Staring upon the nude body of his lover, Ryousuke paid more attention to detail than he had the previous attempts at pleasuring his love. Every kiss was placed to see what areas of the body drove him insane. The need to see the lithe body beneath him thriving in pleasure was greater than relinquishing his seed. He had never felt such love for another before. As Ryousuke made his way to the navel he then realized that every part of Takumi's body was sensitive.

Past the navel to his erect self, standing at attention, Ryousuke soon sought the need to free them both of their burning desire. Ryousuke soon made his way to Takumi's entrance. Once there he began to massage it with his fingers, in the hopes that he could continue to see the pleasure written all over Takumi's face. In and out, up and down Takumi could not stop moaning with pleasure in anticipation of what was soon to come.

Once Ryousuke was inside Takumi, he could not get over how tight he still was. They had only had about three encounters of course. The need to consume Takumi had never crossed Ryousuke, though he could tell that Takumi would have let him be more dominant. That thought alone was what drove Ryousuke to seeing the pleasure written all over Takumi's face.

Once he was accustomed to the entrance again, Ryousuke soon found the friction necessary to find pleasure for them both. He soon grasped the forgotten need beneath him and was rocking them both. Faster and harder they rocked until finally, they saw stars.


	8. Chapter 8

The two were on the side of the pass for a long while. Keisuke was not taking apart her engine but following the sounds it was making. They both had the same model RX7 FD, though Kyoko's was an older version. The engine itself was a real masterpiece. The rotary engine required little maintenance with expert care. Her engine pieced with the turbo, in it's prime, was a great addition to her car.

Keisuke was almost stumped. She had told him that she was losing power and the engine was threatening to overheat. He started inspecting every area around the wires, the rotor and even the turbo. Once he was able to put he problem in a general area, he would be able to make a prognosis as to what should happen.

After following what he thought was wrong, the center of her problem was near her turbo. Her pipe that fed the coolant to the engine was cracked. There was a slow leak and he was surprised that she did not notice this herself. Though, he could not blame her for being confused because the leak looked as if it could come from anywhere. The leak was in a location not easily accessible and was hard to determine exactly what it could be.

"Well, I think I discovered what the problem could be. Your turbo is leaking coolant. The problem is an easy fix, though it will be a little costly," Keisuke told Kyoko while he was inspecting her car for what the problem could have been this time around; however, he knew what it was. "I hope that you will let me take care of this for you. It is not just to prove that I am serious, it is to prove how sorry I am as well."

"Maybe, you do owe me a lot more than just fixing my car," Kyoko commented teasingly in his ear. "I thought about you for a long time. I guess I still have not gotten over it."

"Kyoko," Keisuke breathed, taking her into his tight embrace. "Let's get your car to your shop. Then I will take you with me."

"HUH?" Kyoko was awestruck, as she looked up at his face. "You want me to come with you, but why? I need to take care of my car myself."

"You will have to tell my mechanic that you need his help and to describe what it does when you're driving," Keisuke countered with practiced ease.

"You really mean that?" Kyoko queried. "I was amazed at how quick the two of were the last time he worked on my car. I learned how to take better care of it now. I would love to help."

"You have started working on your own car?" Keisuke rebutted.

"Well, I do work at a parts store. It was pretty easy to get my hands on the manual for my car. I had to research if I would be able to order it for the store. Luckily, I found a carrier and they were able to send us a few," She answered. "Right now I am still learning where everything goes, but the basic maintenance and fluid changes are simple. It was the noise that had me stumped today. I left the book at home because I thought that a simple drive to my friend's house was not going to cause something like this."

"Uh, okay, if you want to help us out that would be even better," Keisuke replied, he had a new respect for her. He knew that he had been harsh when he had told her that she did not know how to take care of her car. He just did not know that she would take it to heart and start doing her own repairs. "The more people work on it, the faster the job will be. I also think that it would be a better job because of the eyes watching the work."

He pulled her closer and started kissing her practiced ease. He had liked the way that she had fit in his arms. Petite for her size, but not by any means fragile. That is what he really liked about her. She was never easily scared away. He moved his tongue over hers and they both began to explore. Soon, the kiss grew as light smacking noises could be heard. He broke the kiss and pulled away giving her a lustful gleam and stare.

They both hopped into their respective vehicles. Keisuke decided to follow her in case she was not able to drive any further. He was on cloud nine in this moment. He could not believe that she actually forgave his doltish behavior.

Kyoko was apprehensive about driving her car to her shop. It was close by, but it was going to be a difficult drive. She did not know what would happen if she were to accelerate when need be.

She was trying everything she could not to think about Keisuke. She knew that she had given in to the moment. Could she trust that this was for real? He had been the perfect gentleman that night. Attentive, wondering what drove her to be the person she was. Could this be the same act? Putting herself out there to be broken again. What would be left for the person that would be willing to love her?

Keisuke noticed her cautious driving. He could almost tell what she was thinking about. He did not know how to make up for what happened. He not only owed her this, but more. He could not help but wonder, how does one mend a broken heart?

The sun was shining brightly into the room where both drivers lay. It was impossible to tell them apart. One mound in the middle of the bed and two separate heads. One head full of dark brown, the other full of auburn. Their breathing was evenly paced and both were still in deep slumber.

The room was modestly furnished, still housing the small bed that they barely fit within. Pants and underwear were left by the door. For once, they both were the picture of laziness and relaxation.

Ryousuke was the first begrudgingly open one eye. He stretched and noticed that for the first time in years, for the both of them, they were asleep after dawn. Takumi's clock showed that it was till early within the day, 8:30 am, not too late. Though, Ryousuke was thinking along the lines of oh no, slept in. However, he could not bring it upon himself to stir his slumbering youthful partner.

Takumi's countenance was that of innocence. He could tell that the young driver was not plagued by night terrors. It was almost a first. He noticed that every once in a while, during the night, Takumi would twitch and whimper. Either remembering or just dreaming of what it was like to feel as if one were really abandoned. Though, they both knew now, that was not the case at all.

Today was the day that Takumi would try braving visiting his father. Bunta had requested that Ryousuke try maneuvering towards the hospital. He knew it would be almost too soon, but there really was not telling how long the older ace had left. The tumor had spread since the last visit that Bunta had at the hospital. They were still deciding what could be done in terms of treatment. It was not too late to act, but the location was still the reason they had not acted.

Bunta wanted to see what Takumi wanted him to do. There was no need to force Bunta into a rash decision. To be alive, but with impaired mobility and judgment was not how anyone should live. Chemo therapy was only doing so much and had a limited range of treatment without the radiation to go with it. It was a surprise and shock that Bunta had not succumbed to the effects as of yet.

How would Ryousuke bring the up the request, the last thing the White Comet wanted was for a regressing session. Takumi had evolved in almost all the aspects of his life that it was a delicate matter of persuasion.

As Ryousuke was thinking of a way to persuade his love, movement caught his peripheral vision.

"Mmm," Takumi moaned as he adjusted himself so that he was facing Ryousuke. "Is it time to go, oyaji-san?"

'He must be dreaming,' Ryousuke thought to himself. ' I wonder if he would let me play around this morning.'

Without a second thought, Ryousuke moved his hands down to Takumi's genitals and started massaging. This started earning him a startled gasp, breath hitching in the back of the younger driver's throat. Ryousuke mused silently at how he loved the responses that he got from Takumi. He continued his ministrations until Takumi started to rouse from his peaceful slumber.

Somewhere between waking calm and fantasy is what Takumi felt was happening to him. Never before had he experienced such a blissful awakening. Hands caressed his nether region and kisses showered his neck and cheeks. It was almost like something too good to be true, but it was happening.

"Ryousuke," Takumi yawned lazily. "What are we going to do today?"

That was the start of the domino effect of what to do. Ryousuke was still trying to find the right words. There was still the delicate matter of Takumi approaching his irrational fear. His father really did need to speak to him about what was to happen. It was something that both father and son really needed. It had never happened because of the tragedy that happened when Takumi was three.

"Uh, Takumi, we need to head to the hospital today. Your father wishes to speak to you, but not just about what is happening. He wanted to talk to you about everything and tell things that you really needed to hear," Ryousuke hazarded with caution.

"Well, I think I might be able to try, but I still don't know if I can enter. I don't know how to control my mind," Takumi replied shyly. He knew that if his father was requesting to see him with the utmost urgency. It was this reason that Takumi realized he had to try.

"The fact that you are wanting to try to conquer it is enough for me," Ryousuke sighed happily. "I hope that you are able to make it to his room without passing out."

Takumi knew that the latter was Ryousuke's way of chiding him. Takumi never told him about how people used to make fun of him. The young driver was always too shy and quiet for hanging around large, loud fun crowds. He always thought that other people were being malicious, but Ryousuke, somehow Takumi knew that it was for fun and mal intent.

"Oh really, let's hope that you don't have to put your out of practice arms to work," Takumi replied slyly, knowing that Ryousuke was anything but out of shape.

"Are you insinuating that I let my literary needs precede my physicality," Ryousuke huffed, feigning annoyance.

"No, it's just that you were an easy target," Takumi rebutted.

That was the last that Ryousuke could stand. He immediately set to work on making Takumi feel what he was feeling at that moment. Every time that Takumi ventured outside of his comfort zone and attempted interaction on a different level, Ryousuke felt the need to ravish the youth. His evolution was slow going, but it was worth while because of how much trust Takumi placed in Ryousuke with great trepidation to say the least.

"You know, I love you," Ryousuke sighed in full contentment.

"I love you too," Takumi breathed. He stretched and decided that it was time to meander his way to the shower. It was kind of hard because he could tell which leg was his. "Ryousuke, may I go take a shower?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you would want to have repeat of last night. Something to help keep you relaxed as we decide about what to do," Ryousuke said as continued to massage lazy circles on his stomach. His touches soon easily became erotic. Instincts were almost driving Ryousuke to his limits. This was the first morning that they had followed their set routines. He felt that he should at least indulge in the moment. He knew that happiness never came easily to Takumi. He just wanted his love to feel it right now.

As they were basking in each other's heat, Takumi's phone started ringing. He did not recognize the number on the display. He figured that it had to be important because only recognized numbers called when they thought he was not at work.

"Moshi, Moshi," Takumi answered his phone. The voice on the other end sounded very professional, but very sympathetic.

"Is this Fujiwara Takumi?" the voice asked. Something must be very wrong because they were supposed to go to the hospital. Maybe something had happened to Bunta?

"This is Fujiwara Takumi speaking. Is something wrong?" Takumi answered trying to mask the concern he felt in his voice.

"Well, it is concerning your father. The doctor's found something disturbing. It seems that during one of the routine MRIs, they found out that the tumor has spread. It seems that the situation has become dire. Your father's tumor has just become inoperable."

Takumi's face turned white. Inoperable, the term that everyone did not want to believe that could happen. Ryousuke's father was one of the best neurologists in the prefecture. To hear that his father's doctor had just given up was not something that he needed to deal with.

Ryousuke noticed what was happening and decided to take over the phone call. He noticed that it was about to slide out of Takumi's grasp.

"Yes, uh, sorry, but Takumi passed the phone to me," Ryousuke lied easily. He knew that Takumi would need him to take over. Something was going on with Takumi's father and Ryousuke wanted to find out. "Could you please tell me what happened and I will relay the entire situation."

"Well," the voice repeated not at all frustrated. "Mr. Fujiwara's MRI came back today, after a routine check on the tumor, showing that it has spread. The doctor's have now deemed it to be inoperable. What has had them contemplating what to do has always been where it is located. Now that they are aware that it has started spreading, they want to operate, but the patient told them to deem it inoperable."

"So, you mean the decision did not come from a doctor, but from the patient himself?" Ryousuke queried cautiously to see if he assumed correctly.

"That is correct. I was told by the doctors to tell the next of kin to start preparing for the worst," the voice said. "I know that my tact could have been better. Please give Fujiwara Takumi my condolences."

"Yes, have a nice day," Ryousuke replied, not the least bit upset. It was just a matter of time for the tumor to spread. He was just surprised that it was spreading this rapidly. He closed the phone and embraced Takumi.

"What happened? Did they say why the doctor's decided not to operate?" Takumi could not stop the barrage of questions that he assaulted Ryousuke with. "There is something that they can do, but don't want to right? Are they afraid that my father could not afford it?"

"Takumi-kun," Ryousuke replied, gently interrupting him. "There is something that can be done. It was your father's choice. He decided not to have the operation. I think that is what he wanted to talk to you about today."

"Would you take me to see him?" Takumi hazarded carefully. He did not think that he could drive. "Why would my father not want to further the treatment? I don't want to be alone."

"Takumi, I know this is too much information right now, but you must brave seeing him. There is so much to ask that only he could answer," Ryousuke soothed. "I was going to take you anyway."

Keisuke followed Kyoko to the shop that she usually frequented for advice on what to do about her car. The mechanics there had begun to recognize her car just from the sound of the engine. As soon as she drove into the garage, they could tell that something was wrong. Though, none of them were familiar with the rotary engine that Mazda had used for the car.

Once Kyoko exited her car, she was greeted by their concerns. She liked bringing her car here because they helped her think about what to do. Whenever she would guess wrong they would just tell her, but more importantly, show her the right solution. If anyone could get her thinking in the right direction, besides Keisuke, these mechanics could.

"What do you think the problem could be?" one of the mechanics asked as she headed to a shelf where she kept a spare copy of her car's owner's manual.

"I know the problem lies with the turbo. Though, I am not sure where," She continued her conversation like this until Keisuke pulled into the garage. She was explaining that she saw it leaking, though she forgot to mention Keisuke. He was not that far behind and caught her before she could pop the hood. She was examining her book that she had left there, getting ideas on where to begin.

She was engrossed in her mission that did not notice him sneak up behind her. She was looking at a diagram that she kept referencing whenever she was confused about what she was reading. Page after page she turned, trying desperately to see if there was something she could by herself. Then, just when she thought that she was getting somewhere, arms pulled her close to a defined muscled chest.

"There is little day light left," Keisuke purred in her ear. "We should get going. There are some things that I need to do, along with dragging my mechanic here."

"I almost found a good starting point to fixing the coolant leak," Kyoko replied the least bit frustrated. "I guess you're right, though. Without the proper equipment, I would not know where to begin. I just really want to thank you for everything Keisuke-san."

"Please, please, say my name like that again," Keisuke purred again in her ear.

"Keisuke-san," she purred in his ear as she stood on her tiptoes.

Keisuke could not believe that this was happening. He felt that redemption was within his grasp. Though, he still felt that it was almost surreal. He did something that he never had done before. He pinched his cheek to make sure that he was not dreaming. When he heard her laughter at his ouch, he knew for certain that it was indeed reality.


End file.
